Artemis FowlThe manuscript
by Tizronell
Summary: The story takes place after the third book.I really suck at summary,sorry.But the story is better than it sounds.Please review,this is my very first ever written fic .
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: i don't own any of the Artemis Fowl characters.Well,duh!This is a fan fic and nothing more._

_P.S.-this is a slight AH...  
_

**_Artemis Fowl. The manuscript._**

Holly Short very much loved her job.

Well, judge for your self, what impression on these arrogant green skinned youths makes the message that you are a captain of elite division of Underground Police. Especially, if your a small graceful elf, whose height is on a whole centimeter less usual, beautiful, clever and possess a sense of humor. And still to your only ninety years old. Holly was such girl so she was not surprised with the guys, eternally dreaming to ask her number or to find out, whether she is busy tonight. Or tomorrow. Well, at the worst, the day after tomorrow.

And what pleasure to receive complex, difficult and dangerous enough tasks! To feel, how adrenaline boils in your blood! To neutralize dangerous criminals and to track down smugglers! To receive encouragements from the heads and to test pleasure from that comprehension, that the next mission is executed successfully!

And it's especially honorable to be the unique woman who sustained complex competition level with men and got in elite and rather dear division.

However, the last point has already lost the urgency. And all because of two girls, or as Holly preferred to call them, young women who (again on her expression) have put on in a henbane and have arrived to the Police.

And if the first - Nika Medici, - in captains Short opinion , was still "OK" - anyway, she had fairly passed all exams, a rank of the senior lieutenant was received lawfully, and, it is necessary to recognize, the business knew, - that the second young woman called Elizabeth Djuval, lead Holly to a boiling point and even above.

However, Holly was not unique who not especially favored Djuval. All officers and soldiers of the case knew not on by hearsay, that in LEP she has received a place owing to the patron - to chairman of the Council. Besides though she also has come in LEP last from girls, but at once was offered a grade of the second lieutenant, which, certainly, has caused healthy discontent of all the others. It was necessary to refuse Elizabeth's grade to not undermine the position finally. However protection of chairman was not the unique weight on the bowl of weights declining public opinion not in favor of Djuval, or Lizy-dizy as others often named her for affected character. Liz adored to gossip, constantly evaded from performance of the duties, especially if those appeared heavy enough. For example, she could never patrol streets though even officers did not avoid this speed up. The same was said about sending Liz to capture armed criminals. First, Djuval till now has not learned to collect correctly «Parabeloum-13» -a basic weapon in the LEP. Secondly, she could even roast not criminals, but her own colleagues. Thirdly, Liz was accustomed to complain that from ambushes her remarkable hair become dry and fragile, nails chaped and so on...

Paper work what was very little, she too has not shown any abilities. However, as well as desires those to make. So, the first half of working day Elizabeth, besides being eternally late at least on half an hour, spent idly sitting in the police cafeteria and absorbing chocolates and rolls, in passing complaining on excess weight. In second half of day she honestly abandoned the workplace and went either to an exercise room, or to pool, or go shopping.

Needless too say, that even Root could not dismiss her at all? In general , once he had tried to hint the member of the council for armed forces, that ordinary, similar to Elizabeth Djuval, only dishonors LEP. In the answer he has received approving whisper and the huge notation on a theme of that everyone should be given the chance, said already normal, perhaps, even raised tone. It has not left any doubts that with presence Liz it is necessary to be reconciled yet one year.

And the most insulting was that Djuval got all the fame. Unique two successful operations with her participation have been colorfully described by all newspapers. Certainly, journalists have represented Elizabeth almost the super heroine of new generation, only once having mentioned for a background names of Trouble, Holly, major Kelp and Niki Medici. All the Police knew, who sponsored the given advertising, but didn't mention this out loud. Chairman of the council could erase the objectionable policeman to powder.

Because of this vile upstart of Djuval, Holly in every way tried to perform her work honestly. She demanded herself the most complex tasks and successfully coped with them. Root saw it and appreciated that, but to captain Short it wasn't enough.

And now she has demanded from the major a rather important task connected with an output to the surface. The major has agreed, but has asked to take with herself Niki which did not suffice experience on carrying out of operations on a surface a little.

Now captain Short and lieutenant Medici went on a electro mobile in a direction of the shuttle port. Holly sat at the wheel. Beside, having crossed her legs, sat Nika, dressed in a black suit - in connection with the radiation on the surface, the LEP began to use now newly developed uniform which partially reflected harmful radiation with special strings. Truth Holly, despite of everything, did not love the new form.

First lieutenant Medici long examined her face in the mirror, in particular - a small scar under the left eye and scratches on a cheek - a trace of recent operation on clearing hostages. Surprisingly, but by Medici it has been absolutely deprived salutary magic. To healers she allowed to treat only serious traumas, and scars, bruises and cuts remained on her discretion. However, all healed on her quickly enough.

She sighed, thrown her non fragile mirror under the sit of the electro mobile and turned to Holly.

" So what is the mission captain?"

Holly reduced her speed slightly and only then answered:

" Hasn't Root told you?"

" I quote the major: « You must go to the surface in five hours. All additional information you will receive from Holly ». Certainly, I have understood something, but by far not all."

Nika gave a dazzling smile.

" Well, I can please you, we are flying on a shuttle, and then the course - Dublin, " answered Holly, turning to the right.

Medici was pleased by what she heard.

" I never been to Ireland, " she exclaimed. " Did you like it?"

" It was not pleasant for me, " admitted captain Short. " My acquaintance to those places took place thanks to one young psychopath."

Nika knew this story though nine years ago when it has occurred, the present lieutenant ended elite university. But what representative person of the People does not know about Artemis Fowl!

Nika was curious, and wanted to now all the details, so she wasn't ashamed to ask vividly interested:

" What is he like, this psycho? Is it true he's _devilishly_ clever? Also that he has a giant which had killed a **troll**?"

Holly nodded.

" They say, that he hates us all, " continued Medici. "And that he terribly malicious and artful. Also that he is THE most dangerous mud man. Is true? You saw him _AND_ spoke with him!"

" Yes, " agreed the captain Short. " Only not all these hearings - is the truth. Anyway, he isn't such a reptile to whom it may seem. Greedy, certainly, but not malicious. And hardly dangerous. At lest, not now."

Nika thoughtfully purred to herself under her nose some kind of melody. And then again started questioning Holly Short.

" Was it a pity to leave him? " and after Holly had affirmatively nodded, continued. " Don't be afraid, I won't tell anybody. Maybe, I do seem like a talker, and sometimes I ask too many questions, but I'm able to hold my tong.

" Compared to Liz, you hardly open your mouth.

At the mention of Djuval, Nika frowned.

-It's because of her that I have a scar. During the most crucial moment she begun to squeal and hung herself on my hand so that pixie managed to cut me with a knife. You know, I think, what even from Grub there is more benefit, than her. He, certainly, constantly annoys others and threatens to complain to mummy, but, at least, it's possible to make him work. Try that with her! She is able to talk only about manicure for which she has paid half-ounces of gold, and about restaurants on which that …

" **Quiet**! " Instantly reacted Holly.

Medici bitten her tong. She has absolutely forgotten, that in police electro mobiles were often installed special bugs. The mention of a name of Chairman was fraught.

" Holly, last question."

" Drag it, " she agreed.

" Is Fowl handsome?"

Holly thought for a moment.

" I do not think so, " she told after several seconds of silence. "When I saw him, he was still a boy. Small, skinny, unsportsmanlike. Pale, as a vampire."

"A vampire? " Thoughtfully stretched Nika Medici. " I always_ liked _vlampires."

"NIKA! " exclaimed Holly.

Lieutenant Medici was half-bend and filled in with joyful laughter.

" Yes I know, I know! " She told sonorously. " It's just a joke. He's in fact a mud man, moreover he's so small."

" He should be twenty one by now, " responded Holly. " For a mud man it is normal."

" Besides, the proverb of mud man speaks, that the man should hardly be more beautiful than the monkey, " continued Nika, as if ignoring the commander. However Holly knew that it is only visibility. Actually Medici closely devoured every word, and mountain to that suspected, which, having thought as if this high elf - a full silly woman, committed even an insignificant error. Holly sniffed:

"Well, generally to compare Fowl to a monkey - inadmissible cruelty even for me. All right, let's not talk about this. How are your brothers?"

Nika and two of her brothers, as well as Holly, were orphans. Their parents - Jean and Martin Medici - by the way, rich enough and dear elf's, - twenty two years ago have gone to Paris, having taken with themselves the oldest of there children - Nicole. Didn't return back. If you remember, scientists were able to predict emissions of magma to within 99, 98 .Her parents were one of the remaining 0, 02 . The shuttle has fallen in the heated magma and, as well as everything, has broken up to sub nuclear particles.

Since then to Lieutenant Medici back then still not a lieutenant, and a schoolgirl of the senior classes of a private school with a little bit rebellious name « the Way Upward » was necessary to care of the younger brothers. As she and her brother - Nick - were the elders: Nick was only eight years younger, - with him of special problems never arose. But the youngest of four children Medici - Nikolay - was still absolutely free headed: during the moment of the accident to him it was hardly executed twenty two years.. Forty ingots of gold from available six hundred sixty seven quite have sufficed to pay charges on study forward.

" Nik has entered the university, " said lieutenant with pride in her voice while smiling wildly. " He is thinking of getting a job at the police."

" It seems, it's becoming a family tradition, " smiled Short.

" Perhaps, " agreed Nika. "And Nikolay is a senior pupil now."

Holly reconstructed to the left line and was going to turn on a minor road, which led to the shuttle port.

" I wanted to ask you something for a long time now, " she admitted. "Why do have such similar names?"

" Parents, -the wide smile disappeared from here face, often traveled to the surface. To many different countries. Nicole was named after visiting France, - me - after they been to Greece. Nick has appeared after a trip to England. They never visited Russia, but very much wished to, therefore Nikolay has received a Russian name. They probably liked these accords. Actually, I never found the time to ask."

The electro mobile has flown to the parking for service transport and gauging. Lateral doors risen, letting out the policemen. Holly pulled out the chip of management from a special jack, and the doors lowered back.

The girls picked up there bags with equipment and stepped into the special escalator delivering arrived passengers inside the shuttle port. Having appeared inside of a huge hemisphere from plastic, they have first of all gone to the manager.

" Who do you wish to see? " not too kindly said the half-sprite half-elf , inspecting two beautiful girls in LEP uniform and covered with weapons from head to toe.

" You, " answered Holly.

" And what is it that you want from me? "The manager has taken an interest.

" A shuttle, nothing more."

"Are you serious? " He was quite naturally indignant. " All right, you will get your shuttle. The oldest one and in about ten hours."

The manager did not know, with whom he was dealing. Otherwise he would think that joking with Holly was risky. Especially, when she had an important task.

Holly nodded, as if agreeing with the conditions of the impudent manager, and has carelessly got from a holster her "Netriono 3003." Playing with it as if it was a key chain, captain Short inquired once again:

" There was something about our shuttle?"

The manager turned pale.

" Just a minute, just a minute, " he murmured." One second. Please, give me yours passes."

They gave him the police certificates and showed there badges.

" Let me give you the visas my self, " the manager offered. " Why do you need the DNA control anyway? It is too tiresome."

Medici hardly stretched her lips in to a smile: finally some respect.

" Please, " he was pretty nervous now, giving them back plastic cards and gradually again becoming green. He has given out to them passes, and told. " Happy journey, captain Short and Lieutenant Medici."

Girls have risen on the escalator which should bring them to sector of starts, and Holly has removed her gun back in its holster.

" This is better, " she admitted. " I hate, when people give me obstructs."

They have gone from the conveyor and stopped at a massive door, made from ferro-concrete. Holly opened the lock with a magnetic card, and the red indicator was replaced by green. The shutter has driven off aside, and police officers appeared in the service corridors.

" Well, where is our shuttle?"

" Straight, on the left, and then up till the end, " answered the more skilled Holly, which happened to be on the surface more than other elves.

They passed by some moorings and found them selves on a starting platform. The brand new shuttle covered by a silvery fire-resistant covering, already waited for them.

However except for the shuttle on a starting platform there were Trouble Kelp and Elizabeth Djuval.

" Liz! " Only Medici's lips moved. " You will remember …"

Holly barely holed her laugher.

" Great, " freely and all under ordinary character greeted Djuval.

"And what devil brought you here? Again flying to the surface! And again making trouble, " here the "Barbie" turned to Holly." I think it's necessary to devastate a fund for the repayment of hostages."

" Are you sure there is something left? " Nika raised her eyebrow, she was once nick named for her sharp tong as the Wasp. " I think you went shopping yesterday."

Elizabeth frowned. She didn't like the idea of Medici giving away her secret.

" Listen, lieutenant …"

" For you - senior lieutenant, " Medici instantly interrupted her. "Remember it properly, private soldier."

Duvall nearly stomped her foot at rage, but changed her mind and, not having said goodbye, left.

Trouble Kelp has ceased frowning and smiled.

" If I knew, who has given me this cow as a partner, I would strangle him! " He declared. " There is no sense from her, only conversations about manicure and fashion. And I can't get her off my back in any way possible!"

" Just tell to her next time, that at her mascara is leaking, " Holly offered. " She will consider it the sufficient basis on not to work and go to the nearest cafe."

" Thanks for the advice, " Kelp winked to the red-haired elf. " What are you doing tomorrow evening?"

" I'm having dinner with Artemis Fowl! " Suddenly said Holly.

Trouble laughed out loudly. Nika Medici too has laughed, having thrown back her head.

" What a joker! " The captain hardly exhaled. " Don't worry, I too have joked."

Holly shook her finger at him

" One day for this joke your big love will tear off to your head."

" We let's not talk like that, " responded Kelp.

Medici looked at the clock and noticed:

" It is time for us to go. Unless, of course, we are not going to wander across Ireland in the afternoon."

" It's true, girls, " indulgently told half legendary Trouble. " Happy journey."

Trouble Kelp turned his back to them and with a light, elastic gait left the starting platform.

The girls got inside the shuttle. Nika occupied the armchair of the second pilot, while Holly has examined the internal furniture of the shuttle. Then she too has taken her place and contacted Foaly

" Well what do you have for me? " cheerfully taken interest captain Short.

" Emission of magma in one minute, " responded the technical genius. "Not a strong one. You would probably need to include additional engines."

" OK, got it."

Holly had put on her helmet and fastened it. Medici followed her example.

" You know, you are lucky, that you did not fly in former police shuttles, " told captain Short. " I remember, once, just before meeting Fowl, I have departed to catch a troll. And what do you think? The capsule was so old, the hermetic sealing was broken, i was nearly fried alive!"

" Holly, " Foaly strictly interrupted her. " Less conversations, stick to the mission. Start in fifty seconds."

The elf took hold of the wheel and turned on the engines. The shuttle slowly moved down on a monorail in an auxiliary trunk.

" Twenty seconds, " informed Foaly. " I hope you had a light supper."

" Watch your tong, " snapped Medici which didn't take flights to well.

Holly reached for the bite-board, but then changed her mind. Eventually, they weren't flying in a capsule, and overloads will be much less. Perhaps, it will be simple enough to compress there teeth more tightly.

" Ten seconds."

Captain Short has turned on the external chambers.

" Let's go! " informed Foaly.

Clips have released the shuttle, and it failed downwards. The girls at once felt, as there skin stretched. Nika even became green - looks like she didn't had a light supper.

It seemed that the fall was eternal, but the ultra precise clock has shown, that the shuttle flied to the center of the ground only six seconds, and then it was picked up by a stream of magma. Holly switched the stabilizers and the shuttle flew more strictly. As Foaly predicted, the emission was weak. Within a minute Holly kept her shuttle in a stream of magma, and then connected thermal engines, so the steel car escaped from the heated stream.

Medici removed her helmet that generally, was a direct infringement of the charter, and wiped the sweat from her forehead: the capsule wasn't fully hot, but the temperature all the same has risen on fifteen degrees.

"It's a miracle that I didn't puke!" Medici said loudly.

Holly had slightly reduced power and, being guided by a chain of neon landing fires, has directed the shuttle to the dock on an airfield. Captain Short opened the door, disconnected the feed and only after that unfastened her seat belt and removed her helmet.

The cold Irish air rushed inside. Holly sighed deeply, filling her lungs with various aromas. Snowflakes have fallen on her red hair.

"The surface! " Medici blinked wishfully.

She, slowly, unbuckled her seatbelt, and stood up.Carfully taking her wings.

" A «Wasp» for the Wasp, " grinned Medici, examining the device.

" Let's go, " ordered the gallant captain Short, as the two elf's soared up in the sky, preliminary having included shields and having put on there helmets.

* * *

_**This is my very first fan fiction so don't be too harsh and please review, it means a lot to me :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

_Ireland, outskirts of Dublin._

" Foaly has sent a map! " told Holly in the microphone.

" Well and where are we going? " She heard Medici's answer through weak handicaps.

Holly looked at image the screen of her helmet and examined it closely for several seconds.

" You won't believe it! It's very close to the Fowl manor, ten minutes flying at most."

" I still very much wish to understand, what we are doing here! " continued to bend the line lieutenant Medici.

" Foaly confirms that some mud man had photographed gnomes-tourists. We should withdraw these pictures and if it is required, erase he's memory."

" That's all? " Nika said. " It's so boring!"

"Generally, this isn't supposed to be fun, " captain Short straightened her out.

She did not see her partners face, but could swear, that she grinned.

" So says the elf who the matter of fact, helped Аrtemis Fowl! " exclaimed Medici.

"Another one thousand more of such phrases and your nickname will finally supersede your name from the memory of your colleagues. You will become like Trouble Kelp. " Holly has pretended, clapping her hand on her forehead. " How could I not guess earlier? You are simply made for each other!"

Nika cut in the way of the captain.

" And I thought that only the Wasp is able to sting."

"All right-all right, listen here. We need a permit."

" No problems, " responded Medici. " I shall organize that. You know, Holly, I, perhaps, shall leave the internal channel opened. I think, you will like my trash!"

" What? " Holly didn't understand.

Oh this Wasp will eternally collect any words on the surface! Understand her then!

" Foaly, find me a number of our photographer! " asked Lieutenant Medici.

" Now, my beauty, " the centaur responded. " I'm already sending it to you."

A bell rang out in Nika's helmet, signaling that the new message is accepted. The elf opened it and found a phone number.

" Dial, " ordered Nika to the computer. " Hello, is it the McKenzi family? " she started talking in a gentle voice.

"What the heck?" - answered a sleepy man's voice.

" You did not pay for the phone! " told Medici quite seriously.

" What? " stretched the same voice.

" You have a debt for twenty Irish pounds, " the elf informed him. "You must pay it or we will disconnect your phone."

" We don't have any debts! " declared the angry daddy McKenzi . " Go to hell!"

He was obviously about to hang up, but Nika nevertheless had the time to insert:

" Maybe, our expert shall drop in to discuss the problem?"

" I don't care even if it's the devil!"

And then...he hung up.

" Is it enough? - Inquired Lieutenant Medici. - I can call once more if you want to."

Holly imagined the fathers reaction, who woke in two one o'clock in the morning, and has estimated it under the Richter scale. There were six points - that is, more than enough.

"It isn't necessary, " she answered. " The formulation is too indistinct ,it will do."

Holly slowed down opposite the dark window and waited, while Medici came closer. She opened the mail sent by the centaur, and closely studied the plan of the two-storied house of the McKenzi family. And then flown around the house, trying to find the little boys room, later returning to her former place.

" Well what do you have? " Her friend asked.

" If I understand correctly, then we're in front of his window right now. Only its impossible to enter from here: the glass is lowered."

" And if we break it?"

" Unless you don't know the instructions? " Holly became angry. " Working on the surface, we must not leave traces or make actions which can draw someone's attention. It is necessary to look for another window."

" It's winter, and people seldom hold windows opened! " has vindictively reminded Medici. " As well as doors. Or do you want to play Santa Claus and climb through the chimney?!"

"That would be a dangerous choice, " Holly decided. " In that case you will climb down the chimney. I hope, the mud man extinguish there fire for the night."

" I hope, they have left the rear entrance opened and hung a tablet « Welcome, don't forget to wipe your boots»! " said Medici.

Holly was getting annoyed by her partner. Who was the captain anyway, Medici? It's necessary to do something about it or she could lose all the authority. Her reputation is already weak thanks to Artemis Fowl, to the thief of noble elf's, to the impudent extortion. Though he isn't too vile, simply a greedy mud man.

Captain Short added some metal to her voice and told:

" Here I'm the chief, and I say, who does what. Therefore be kind, check up the northern and east sides. And stay in touch."

Lieutenant Medici sniffed and but departed.

Holly didn't lose time, she begun to check the windows. However, she didn't have much hope in geting trough any of them, as Medici noted, it was winter. Having convinced of absence of the slightest opportunity to get inside through a window, Holly flown up to the main entrance and pulled the handle. As one would expect, the door has not given in. She examined the lock and, having come to a conclusion that it opens by an ordinary key she sighed hard.

" Nika, " she called.

" Yes, captain, " responded the elf.

« If she addresses under the charter, means, she is upset...again», - solved Holly.

" Found anything?"

" Nothing, captain."

" Did you look carefully? " asked Holly.

She was about to regret having asked that question.

" Certainly, therefore without other openings I should climb the chimney! " With a ringing voice answered Medici which, at first, did not wish to spoil her uniform, and secondly, could not bear, when someone put her professionalism under doubt.

Holly sighed heavily.

" All right, I will climb the stupid chimney, " Nika surprisingly agreed, coming out of the corner. " Only I shall get rid of the shield, and you will pay me visiting the hairdressing salon and cleaning the uniform. Also remember, I'm doing this to make Liz take her words back!"

"Progress", - thought Short.

Lieutenant Medici flied up on a roof, closely inspected the vicinities though it was impossible for someone walking on the street in two one o'clock in the morning, and removed the shield, putting aside wings which would get in her way later.

Holly, observed, how the flexible black figure sits down on the edge of the chimney and slowly sliding inside.

Having come down the chimney, Nika with simplification ascertained that McKenzi didn't heat the fireplace. This fact raised her mood though there was more than enough dirt. What amazed her was the amount of web which disgusted Medici. Well, at least, her hair and face have been protected from this sticky nasty thing by the helmet. And thanks to that.

Using the bricks as a support, she slowly went downwards, sincerely hoping, that the fireplace will appear big enough so she could get out. Otherwise, she is expected with an off-schedule lesson of mountaineering in extreme conditions.

Having felt, that her legs rest against something firm, Nika has ceased to keep for ledges and felt the walls. From the second attempt her hand has not met any resistance on a way, and she has got out of a fireplace, not having dropped the chimney lattice.

« Damn! - thought Medici, carefully holding a florid product. - How much noise could have been! ».

She listened, but didn't hear anything, except for the "tick-tock" of the clock. The mud man where asleep.

I'm inside, - she told in the microphone.

" OK, go and open the door for me! " said Holly.

Cautiously stepping on the parquet, lieutenant reached the hall. There it was so dark, that she could not see anything, if it wasn't for her helmet filter which worked by a principle of the device of night vision. Having lowered the necessary filter, the elf has peered into the contours of surrounding subjects and immediately noticed a massive door.

She approached it and closely examined the bolts. Medici removed the massive chain, as well as the biggest bolt and leaned on a shutter with her shoulder. The door has given in and swung open with a silent scratch. Behind it stood Holly.

" Not bad, " she said.

" You owe me a dry-cleaner and a visit to the hairdresser, " answered Nika.

" Don't worry, I remember my debts. Well then, let's go."

" About that, " sighed Medici. " My wings have remained on the roof."

" Then at least switch on your shield! " said Short angrily. " What if one of the mud mans suddenly decides to visit the bathroom Ew, in there own house! Nasty thing!"

Nika didn't appear to have the same thoughts; therefore she silently erected her shield, disappearing from a field of vision to everyone who did not have a corresponding shield.

" To the second floor, " ordered Holly.

She flied up to the second storey, almost touching the stairs. Nika silently risen after her.

Holly verified again with the plan of the house and has specified the closed door in the distant end of the corridor.

" There."

She flown up to the door and turned the handle. The door smoothly opened inside, letting in two elf's, and then closed behind them.

The small room which has been filled in by the moonlight, flowing through the big window, Holly examined for several seconds. Nothing special, a standard set of any mud man-teenager: a table, a computer on it, racks with books and disks, a tape recorder, a case and a bed. And on the bed - serenely sleeping boy.

" Wake and interrogate him, " offered Holly.

" Wait."

Nika moved to the table, removed her shield, so that the vibration didn't cause failure in the imperfect system made by hands of mud man, and turned on the computer. Measured hum was distributed.

" What are you doing? " Holly was surprised.

" I want to see who these gnomes-tourists are."

" Fine, " agreed Holly which had been assured, that Nika's idea will not give any results.

Lieutenant Medici removed the office armchair, sited before the computer and armed with a mouse. She waited patiently while the check of all systems will end and then entered the search program.

"OK, " she said, typing in a line of a words "dwarfs" and "magic people".

In night silence the cooler turned on.

" Are you sure the guy will not wake up? " With anxiety asked Holly.

" How do i now, " answered Medici, looking through the found files. " Look out for him."

And her thin fingers again ran over the keyboard.

After a few minutes the elf stretched, happy, and cast her hair away.

" That's it? " Captain Short was surprised.

Her partner nodded.

These are our gnomes.

Holly immediately flown up more close and stared at the screen.

" Not our gnomes! " She firmly told.

Medici has angry clicked on an icon "close".

" Exactly, those are not our gnomes! " She said emotionally. " The guy simply downloaded staff from "Lord of the Rings" and had a little fun in photoshop."

Holly raised her eyebrows.

" D'Arvit! What "Lord of the Rings"?"

" A film made by mud man, " explained Nika. " A _very_ popular film made by mud man."

" So it's nothing related to us? " has just in case specified captain Short.

" Not the slightest. The paranoia of the speaking horsy passes any borders!"

Medici switched off the computer and erected her shield again.

" I think, there is nothing more for us here, - said Holly. - You will get out by the chimney?

The brunette sniffed.

" Oh no! Better let mud man think, that they have forgotten to lock doors. And you will fly on the roof and return to me my wings."

" Fine, " agreed Holly and flied down to the ground floor.

Medici followed her, not having forgotten to close the door after herself. The boy was in a deep sleep, having put his palm under his head and covered by a thick blanket

* * *

_Outskirts of Fowl manor._

" Well, let's fly home? " asked Holly at the height of seven thousand twenty three foot above sea level.

"Yes, perhaps, " stretched Medici, however there was no confidence in her voice.

That disturbed Holly.

" What's wrong? " She asked.

Medici was silent.

" Hey!"

" I was just thinking, " Nika started talking, carefully selecting her words." You didn't mention that the Fowls manor was a few minutes away for nothing, didn't you?"

" Well?"

" Holly, is it possible to have a look at Fowl? " begged Medici. "Well at least a peak?"

Captain Short lifted her eyebrow in surprise. She expected any request, down to visiting Disneyland, but not this.

"Really is he so interesting to you? " She asked.

" Words are not present, " admitted Medici. " There are so many conversations about him."

Holly, for some reason, became angry.

" Maybe, then you should take his autograph and then show it everyone? Or I can try to persuade him to kiss you on the cheek. But then you would probably not have a shower for another 200 years. And in general, what makes Fowl so popular? Has he received an "Oscar" for the most sexual gait?

"He has a sexy gait?" - Innocently inquired Nika.

Holly turned red (but thanks to her helmet it wasn't visible) and mentally noted, that Medici has taken revenge.

" No! " Bellowed captain Short. " There is nothing sexy about Fowl!"

" Really, " stretched Medici. There was obviously mistrust in her voice.

" Enough with the « really»! When I saw Fowl last time, he was a thirteen year old boy, too small even in human measures."

Probably, Nika has decided to tease the captain because, having pretended to be innocent, she said: -Some teenagers happen to be not too bad.

" And he looked like a ten year old whimper! " Almost exploded captain Short. " Don't tell me, that there is something sexy in a ten year old boy!"

Medici could tell that Holly was mad. But at the same time she very much wished to look at this walking legend far from an ideal classical negative character. Therefore Nika decided to continue to bend the line to assure Holly that it's necessity to visit Fowl now of all times since they are on the surface, they have time, and the Legion does not supervise their moving at present.

"Anyway, Fowl has grown, " she told. " I Hope you will not say that even now he looks like a ten year old."

" I won't, because I didn't see him."

" Exactly, " delighted Lieutenant Medici. " So let's fly there and have a look, and then learn, who from us is right, " she offered.

Holly thought for a moment. On one hand, Nika's offer has, referred to a direct infringement of the charter and instructions. And if the LEP finds out, they will defiantly not give Holly a lollypop. Medici still has chance to get out, but Holly can be degrade, and even loose her badge. However, she didn't trust the last opportunity. The LEP didn't throw around such policeman as Holly Short. But the prospect to be lowered up to a sergeant too did not seduce.

On the other hand, it would be great to see Fowl. And the probability, that the LEP will notice, was insignificant.

" All right, " Holly sighed. " Lets fly, but it will be fast. We don't want to be missed under ground."

" Yay! - screamed Medici. " I get to see _the_ Artemis Fowl! That's even better than Disneyland!"

Who would have thought, indulgently Holly told her self.

"Take a slight turn to your left, " she warned. " In a few minutes we will be there."

* * *

**Please review!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

_The Fowl manor._

Аrtemis Fowl has just stopped to forge a next picture from the series Pascal Arve « The Magical world». He stepped away from the easel and admired the creation from afar. At the same time estimating, how many thousand dollars it will be possible to receive from an any recently grown rich, a newly riche who doesn't understand anything in art. Artemis's calculations lead to a quite good sum, his last adventure on sale has brought ten times more.

The painting was a beautiful. So good, that Artemis even wanted to leave it to himself. And he by all means would keep it, if the picture belonged Arve, instead it was improbably talent executed, but nevertheless a fake.

"Butler, " called Fowl. "Come. See what I made."

Now not so young, but at the same time full of experience which helps a lot with the young masters plots, bodyguard appeared on the step.

"Yes sir."

" Look Butler, " Artemis gestured him to come closer. " Don't hesitate, tell me your opinion."

The bodyguard has risen beside him and critically inspected the painting.

What ever you can say, but the boy was a true master. Butler could never distinguish the originals of Arve from works of Artemis Fowl. What Butler! If similar work was not under force to many critics …

Artemis infrequently was engaged in to faking art, he was much more involved with technologies. However drawing magic essences, now that he loved. For last nine years the master drew hardly more than twenty pictures on this theme, having brought in them a small idea. However the last piece of art amazed Butler most of all.

There was a girl. And this one resembled nothing from Artemis's passion from which he sometimes wrote female images. Moreover, Butler could tell with confidence, that he never saw such a face.

The girl was nut-skinned and red headed, with big brown eyes and sharp ears - indispensable feature of all elves. She had been dressed in a certain similarity of a man's suit for riding. This order reminded something of a form. The girl sat on bars of gold and held a revolver in one hand.

But the most unusual was the expression on her face, reminding in some ways Artemis's. A mix of irony and mistrust, little bit diluted by the beauty of her face.

" It's tremendous, sir, " sincerely told Butler. " Only it is very unusual. And why is she red-headed?"

" I thought, it would be better that way, " answered Artemis. " Unusual Image. You know, Butler, at night I laid and thought it would be great to create a device which will be capable to perceive all kinds of information and to process them."

" To adjust mass production? " the bodyguard specified

" Just what isn't needed, " smiled Аrtemis. " To force leading corporations to pay money that I shall not release this technology on the market. I even have thought up to this feature a few names. Something like « the Third Eye » or « C-Cube ». And as soon as I have thought about the « C-Cube », this image appeared in front of my eyes."

" So, you never saw this girl?"

Artemis shook his head.

" Certainly, no. Anyway, I haven't seen her before. Maybe, faced with someone similar on presentations or on one of the receptions with which my father arranges, and remembered the features in sub consciousness."

" And what did you call it?"

" I don't now yet, " answered Fowl. " But I think, that it is necessary to name her. I have sold already three «elves», and I don't want, that my most ingenious for today work became the fourth counting. However, I don't know which names people consider elfin."

" Why don't you make one of your own?"

" Why not. Let her be, " Artemis frowned."No, that's not it … It too does not suit…

" Holly, " suddenly offered Butler.

Fowl has allowed himself to be surprised.

" How did you know? I was just thinking about it too. Let her be Holly. Tomorrow I shall issue the name, and now I shall go to sleep, I think I'm tired."

" Its no surprising, sir. It's three o'clock in the morning."

Artemis looked thoughtfully at the madly expensive, but nerveless, very simply looking arrows on the watch on his wrist.

" That's true. You know, I have changed my mind. First have a cup of coffee with me."

" As you wish, sir."

"Great, " told Artemis, leaving the laboratory.

Butler followed him.

* * *

The two elves landed on a thick stone wall surrounding a private residence of one the richest Irish families. They decided not to remove there shields. 

" This is his house? " Nika asked a rhetorical question. " How lovely. Only the style is strange."

" Remove your helmet, " told Holly.

"For what? " Lieutenant Medici asked surprised.

" We're leaving them here. There are gauges built in these helmets, allowing to trace our location. You can imagine, Foaly turns on the monitor and sees us at Fowls house. This is, by the way, a strictly forbidden territory. And then we go to regulate the movement of sewer submarines."

" I do not like this prospect, " noticed Medici.

"As if it's pleasant to me, " Holly continued in the meantime. " We must leave our helmets here and if Foaly all the same will become interested in our location, we say that we had … um … to make an emergency landing or something."

Nika understood straight away, what Holly wants.

"Because my engine broke down, " she picked up. " From overheating."

Medici removed the helmet and turned it in her hands. Then asked:

" Listen, are you sure Foaly will eat this unpersuasive technical crap?"

Holly answered fairly:

" I don't think so. But he is loyal to women and will hardly give us out to the heads."

After that all Medici's doubts had finally dissipated, and the light alarm was replaced by joyful expectation. To think only, that in a few minutes she becomes one of the few elves who saw Artemis Fowl. Nik will probably not believe her.

Holly put the helmet on a stone and ordered:

"Lets fly."

Nika Medici didn't need to be told twice. After her commander she dived from the wall and, straitened her flight at the ground covered by a thin layer of snow.

" Cold, " murmured Holly.

The People hate the cold. Certainly, in a basis of the overalls used by underground police, inside which were micro strings keeping warm, on legs warm boots, and gloves on the surface usually nobody removes. But now, when the elves had abandoned there helmets, the ice wind beat directly to there face.

By the way, I was thinking about our invitations, " reminded Medici.

" Fowl hasn't returned me mine, " answered Holly.

" And me?"

" Remember the amendment to our code, made one year ago. Now each invited essence can take with itself a friend.

The elf calmed down. Deprivation of magic abilities or trial in the Tribunal -is a too great payment for that once to look at any mud man even if it's Fowl.

" I won't climb through the chimney! " warned Medici.

" I'm not making you, " responded Holly. " I know that Fowl adores the heat."

The girls flown up to the rear entrance, and Nika at random pulled the handle. To her surprise, the door was obediently opened.

" Strange, " told Medici. " Aren't doors should be held closed?"

" Nobody enters from here, " explained captain Short. " And a pity door won't stop the professionals."

" All the same, strange."

" It's all right, " smiled Holly. " Listen, give me your hand."

"For what? " Nika didn't understand.

"For that, - tenderly told Short, " that our filters - are in our helmets, and we can't see each other. You want me flying around the residence, shouting: « Hey! Nika! », and at meeting Artemis saying that: « Er...sorry, friend, I'm your glitch »?"

She sniffed quietly, Holly seeing this elbowed her in the side.

The elves flown into the kitchen and begun there long and fascinating quest around Artemis's house.

The kitchen clock showed three hours and seven minutes.

" Oh god, this is almost as interesting, as Fowl himself, " whispered Nika from the other end of the room. " Foaly would like it here. So much technical equipment!"

Holly didn't mind her enthusiastic outpourings. She soared up to the ceiling and inspected the laboratory of the criminal genius from above.

"Holly! " Suddenly called Nika. " Look, there's your portrait!"

" Where?"

Holly turned her head, but, as one would expect, didn't see Medici.

" On the easel, near the window."

Holly flown up closer and saw the picture.

" It's so you, " told Medici some were from her left.

Captain Short critically inspected the canvas and has been forced to admit, that the features of the girl represented on it, had an amazing similarity with her own.

" And you said, that he doesn't remembers, " this time Nikas voice sounded somewhere from above, obviously, Medici moved all the time. " He drew you."

"The residual images were probably kept... subconsciously, " Holly repeated the same words which once told Foaly in reply to her question.

" He's good, " admired Medici.

"Well, Artemis is very talented."

"Thanks for the compliment, " someone's cold voice sounded behind her back.

Without even turning around, Holly could tell with confidence who stood at the doorway, having crossed his hands on his chest and slightly inclining his head.

Carefully, without making any noise or touching anything, she turned around.

It really was him, Artemis Fowl. In spite of the fact that there last meeting took place seven years ago, she recognized the young man at once standing in the opposite end of the room. To tell the truth, he hasn't changed much: his eyes had remaindered the same- heavy, the face- same impenetrable. Only the shoulders became wider, and his height.

It is good, that he can't see me, thought Holly, and Nika, soaring before him, too. Soaring before him?! Stop! If Holly sees Medici, means, Fowl can see her too. What happened to the shield? It was the last sober reasoning which had flown in Holly's head. And then the events began to develop so promptly, that her brain has ceased to keep up with them.

" You, the Dark-haired one, I order you to remain on the same place and don't try to harm neither me, nor my bodyguard."

He looked at Nika directly in the eyes, the order has been formulated precisely enough. The mud man really did see her. Holly has involuntarily extended forward a hand in attempt to look at the watch. And saw her fingers. Realizing, that she is visible, Holly rushed aside to nearest door, but was seized by Butler, instantly appearing behind the masters back. He seized her by the hand, griping like a tick. The girl screamed from the pain.

" Not so hard, Butler, " told Artemis. " We need them unharmed and alive. _At least for now._"

He critically inspected Nika which, obeying his orders, was motionlessly hanging in the air. Then, having convinced, that the brunette is not going to disobey him, turned to Holly and Butler. The bodyguard's strong squeezed her wrists, ready at the slightest attempt to break her fingers. As soon as Fowls face appeared in front of her (for that he had to bend a little because Holly only reached his shoulders), Short immediately closed her eyes and turned her head aside. She didn't have the helmet, but strongly wished to escape his orders.

Artemis used two fingers to turn her head to him by her chin.

" Look me in the face! " He ordered.

Holly didn't obey, which made Artemis angry.

" Butler!"

The bodyguard squeezed her hand more tightly; his hand resembled a ladle of a dredge. Holly compressed her teeth, but all the same couldn't constrain a groan.

"Well, magical being, you will open your eyes, or an another demonstration is necessary? " the young man asked when his servant loosened his grip.

Holly nodded slightly and opened her eyes

" That's better, " said Fowl satisfied as his shrilling, cold as ice, blue eyes met with captain Shorts brown ones. " Don't try to run and harm us. Give me all the weapons. Don't use magic."

Butler released Holly's hands exactly for that time that was required for her to remove the wings, hand over the gun and to throw her shocker on the floor. And then his figers closed around her wrists again.

" This one in the cellar, " told Artemis. " And the dark-haired one. But first give me your weapons too."

Medici didn't obey.

" Butler, why don't you break her friends…"

" Stop! " Medici said her voice hoarse. " Wait, you vampire. Here are your weapons! " She thrown her shocker and blaster on the floor. Then lowered her self to the ground and under the steadfast sight of Fowls bodyguard, took off her «Wasp». " What else? Only don't touch Holly."

" Holly? " Thoughtfully murmured Artemis, inspecting the red-haired elf, whose eyes gave an unfriendly sparkle from under her fluffy reddish eyelashes. " So you're Holly, " he repeated.

Short became even more agitated.

" What difference does it makes, " quietly, as if talking to him self said the young man. " Both to the cellar."

Butler had thrown Holly on his shoulder and left the room.

Nika shuddered. She has remained alone with the most dangerous mud man. Visible, without any weapons, without usual advantages of magic the People had, without an opportunity to use magic.

Artemis, still not trusting her, bent down and picked up the pistol. Switched the power regulator on three and gestured with his eyes to the weapon.

Lieutenant Medici understood the hint.

Butler returned in a couple of minutes and thrown the elf on his shoulder like her friend.

Artemis put the gun on the table and approached a huge mirror on the wall. Looking at his reflection the boy smiled maliciously.

" The ball comes to the player, " he whispered. " Soon. Soon I will break her like a doll, if not her than her friend. And then their world will lie like a carpet under my feet..."

* * *

**Tell me what you think!:) **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Butler opened a door, carelessly thrown Nika inside of a dark room and closed the door behind her back. The girl painfully hit something hard, breathing "D'Arvit" under her breath she examined, whether something was broken. But, apparently, all she got was bruises.

" How are you? " She heard Holly's sad voice.

" I think I'm fine, " responded Medici, rubbing her shoulder.

She cautiously risen on her legs and slowly straightened. Then has carefully made some steps forward and stopped, leaning on something cold, metal. Her hands groped a mattress and Nika understood that it was a metal bed.

In the dead silence she heard springs creaking. It was Holly who was already sitting on the bed moving.

Medici cautiously lowered her self on the bed, hugging her legs.

" Forgive me Holly, " she told silently. " I am such an idiot."

" Not that much, " answered captain Short.

" No, " hasty told the elf. " This is my entire fault. If I hadn't come up with the idea to meat Fowl, we wouldn't be here."

" But the fact that our shields disappeared, isn't exactly your fault, - reminded Holly. - I would like to know what happened to them.

"Me too."

They set like that for a few minutes in silence. Then Holly heard a noise.

" Nika! " called Short. " Nika! Are you crying?"

On what she answered:

" No, I'm laughing."

" What can be so funny in our situation? " Asked captain Short surprised.

" Nothing much, " Nika burst in a hysterical laughter. " Except now we can return to our question on Fowls sexuality!"

* * *

Artemis was still examining his reflection when Butler entered the laboratory. 

" I have locked both of them in the cellar, " he reported.

" Perfect, " Artemis bent lips in a small smile and turned to Butler. " Anything else?"

" Yes, " the bodyguard nodded. " Artemis, sir, it was my initiative, but I left them without the light. I hope, it is not too severe?"

Artemis Fowl frowned thoughtfully and then answered:

" No, it's just right. 'tis a pity, I didn't think about it first. It has a remarkable effect on mental health. Let them get scared. And then we will have a talk."

" Who are they sir? " asked Butler, looking at the pistol laying on the table.

Artemis shrugged.

" I don't know, " he instantly recovered." Anyway, I am not confident up to the end of my assumptions. Most likely - elves."

" But sir, " Butler thoughtfully scratched the bridge of his nose, " aren't elves and all other magic creatures fairy tales?"

" It looks like not."

" But what do they need from us?"

" I don't know. But now the question will be put the other way around. Not what THEY want from us, but what_ I_ want from THEM - Fowl answered."

" Do you have a plan sir? " Respectfully asked Butler.

" Well, " slowly said Artemis. " For a start i would like to search the vicinities. I know, the territory is huge, and searches will occupy a lot of time, but our guests could have left something behind."

"Would you like me to start now?"

" The sooner the better."

" Anything else, sir."

" Not yet. I need to consider everything properly."

" Artemis, sir, " cautiously begun Butler. " I still don't understand what's going on."

" Well it isn't necessary for you to understand, " responded Fowl in a deaf voice. "Go, Butler."

His bodyguard left. The young man remained alone once again.

He slowly crossed the room and stopped before a recently finished panting. He looked at her closely, frowning. Thin lips opened slightly, having whispered «Holly». And then the criminal genius covered the canvas with a piece of a fabric and promptly left the room

* * *

" So, you consider Fowl ...sexy?! " stretched Holly. 

Medici, certainly, couldn't see her face, but for some reason it seemed to her, that Holly squinted her eyes. Besides, there were defiantly some hysterical notes in her partner's voice.

" Well yeah, " artlessly answered Medici. " Bad guys are almost always hot."

Holly found her friends shoulders in the darkness, and gave them a good stir which caused Medici instantly to shut up.

" Can't you realize in what kind of - I apologize for the expression - shit are we in? " shouted captain Short. " We are in a vile dark cellar which, as a matter of fact, is chamber! Moreover, we are kidnapped by that bastard Fowl! And it does not remind me a meeting of good old friends! Do you know what that means?!"

" I know, " responded Lieutenant Medici. " Very soon Foaly or Root will want to find out, where are we. They will start calling us, but we won't be able to respond because our transmitters are in our helmets, which are back at the gate. Then they will suspect something strange, define our coordinates from the transmitters and then …"

" Will draw very interesting conclusions! " interrupted a very furious Holly. " And when we will be rescued, that is _if _we will be rescued because Fowl and the extreme situations connected with him already have bored all, we won't simply lose our ranks, we …"

" We will go to regulate the movement of sewer submarines?

" Even worse. We might get thrown out of the police! Or even from Heaven itself!"

" Holly, calm down!"

" Calm down? I am quiet as ever! I just wish kill everyone! Today! Now! Without any good reasons! In the most severe way!"

* * *

Butler densely buttoned up his jacket, pulled gloves, put a torch in his pocket and opened the door of the rear entrance. The wind has instantly thrown a handful of snow him in the face: no matter what those meteorologists promised, the winter was unbearably cold. Fowl's bodyguard frowned: he didn't like the snow nor the cold. 

Tightly closing the door behind him, Butler walked on a thin layer of snow, thinking that all important events occurred during the most unpleasant time of the year. There were only a few hours left before dawn, but the territory of the manor was still dark, so finding possible "gifts" from the elves is going to be difficult. Well never mind. Apparently, there still won't be at least a few hours of sleep anyway. Though, to tell the truth, this didn't bother the bodyguard: he could stay awake for several days.

He mentally cursed the unexpected visitors that they flied above ground. « If they, as all normal people - truthfully, not people, but all the same - walked on the ground, there would be traces on the snow , - repeated Butler to himself. - And then I simply would follow these traces and would see, whether these girls left something. To bad this is reality! »

Halfway through the bodyguard regretted having left the house without a hat. The snow fell and fell , and it seemed it wasn't about to stop any time soon. Only the opposite, snow flakes tumbled down more densely. The cold wind blew directly in his face.

Having reached fence of the manor, the man sighed with obvious simplification: the high, massive wall made of stone has protected him from the wind.

" Lets see what we have here, " whispered Butler to himself.

He turned on the torch light and gone along the fencing, carefully examining the ground covered by snow, which took him about forty minutes. The Fowl manor was big enough. Only then did the bodyguard sigh, still thinking that it is necessary to examine the walls once again. And this time walking on top of the walls. Of course it isn't necessary to explain, that no it wasn't pleasant to climb a slippery and icy wall. On the other hand, Artemis Fowl asked him to do just that, and he doesn't do anything without a calculation. And if Artemis ordered him to leave the house in a nasty weather, means he had good reasons.

Butler removed his gloves, put them in the pocket of his jacket and got on the wall. Cautiously rising on the stone surface, on which - thank heavens! - there were almost no ice he begun to inspect the vicinities using a touch light.

He was in luck. In about ten meters the bodyguard noticed two round shaped objects.

* * *

Artemis settled down in the study with a cup of coffee which, on misfortune, he risked to make him self. The drink smelled quite comprehensible, but it's taste obviously left much to be desired. It seemed it wasn't necessary to put so much coffee grains. But maybe, their lack has made the coffee unsuitable to drink. However, it wasn't important. Artemis Fowl had more things to care about than some coffee. 

At first, of course, the elves. He needed to find out more information and as soon as possible. Actually that's the reason Artemis came to the study.

He opened his notebook which was almost always on, and entered the Internet having started the search program, the Irish leaned back on the back of his armchair and begun his favorite hobby: thinking.

Of course, these two little fools in uniform - were unexpected visitors, he thought. But he had to admit that they didn't run on the spark accidentally. Just recently Artemis Fowl laid his hands on one interesting medieval treatise about elves and other magical creatures. And if what it said there is the truth, there will be new and rather useful opportunities for him.

The medieval treatise was the second thing that bothered Fowl. As much as he tried, not everything was clear. Fowl made the best program of decoding, but it did little to help. I guess, he thought, I will get some help from the elves. If, certainly, they do know something. Hardly such little fools - for some reason Artemis was assured that his captives do not differ neither wit, nor ingenuity - know something important. However he must try.

It's better to begin with the red-headed. Apparently, she was the leader in this pair. The brunette can be left for latter. But he would keep them in the dark chamber to give them a little scare. So he will meet the red-head possibly only tomorrow morning

Butler walked in and put two helmets on the table. Artemis banded over them with interest and whistled: he could swear, that he never seen such complex electronics before.

" What do we have here? " He murmured. " How interesting. Bugs? We won't need them yet."

Switching them off, Artemis looked at Butler.

" Something else, sir? " The bodyguard asked.

" No, Butler. You can go to sleep."

" And you?"

" And I need to consider something."

* * *

**I've deleted this story a few days ago 'cause no one was reading it(and maybe because i was in a bad mood), but decided to give it another try.So here is the 4th chapter i hope you like it!**_ **The more you review, the faster i will update!!!!!!!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

At night Holly couldn't sleep: she was beaten with a nervous trembling. Unlike Nika who had curled up, putting a jacket under her head and fallen asleep, captain Short knew perfectly how severe Artemis Fowl was when they first met. Apparently, that's how he still turned out to be. It would be better if he still had his memories of the People, thought the elf, sitting on the iron bed. Maybe he wouldn't become a monster. « Artemis will be under positive influence of his parents and Butler », - she mentally repeated Foalys words. Yeah, right! What influence from his parents can there possibly be? And from Butler? Fowl only listened to himself and didn't present authorities. Anyway, right now. Let him be cursed, this psychologist-charlatan and others like him!

In what awful alteration they've gotten into. However, the word "alteration" does not suit. More likely, a global accident. How must you behave with Fowl when he will want to interrogate his captives? That it will happen sooner or later, Holly didn't doubt for a second, if the girls weren't necessary to Artemis, he would call police or more likely, would order Butler to finish them of. What does this bastard need?

Probably planned more trouble, the girl indignantly thought. Something like the theft of new development of the weapon of mass defeat. And then will start to blackmail the governments of larger states.

D'Arvit, won't this night ever end?

In the dead silence deafeningly clanked a metal bolt. Loops have then begun to creak, and the door swung open. She saw a dark silhouette, whose width of shoulders was almost as long as Hollys height.

" Red-headed, get out! " Butler told loudly.

Holly didn't move.

"Hey, you heard me. Don't keep Mr. Fowl waiting!"

Holly stood from the bed, fluently looked on the sleeping Medici which didn't even move despite of Butler's strong voice and slightly shaking, approached the bodyguard.

"Relax, " he told. " I wasn't ordered to kill yet and no physical injuries. My owner has certain humanity."

We stepped there, we know, thought Holly.

Butler stopped before a huge oak door and showed with his massive hand for her to go in. Holly shivered slightly, turned the handle and slightly opened the door. Well, she, told herself what are you afraid of? Of Fowl, answered her inner voice.

" Well, have you fallen a sleep? " said a cold voice. " Come in. I know that you are there."

Holly stepped inside, and the door behind her was instantly closed. However the elf didn't intend to go any further.

" Well, why are you standing like that? " The voice told again. " Sit down where you want. This armchair for example."

The owner of the voice, Artemis Fowl the Second, sat in a big leather armchair, manly having thrown a leg on a leg. In spite of the fact that he was at home, the successor of a criminal dynasty was wearing a business suit in black. One of his hands with faultless manicured nails lay on his knee. And the other was tapping his fingers on the armrest.

" Why are you shivering, as if an aspen leaf? " He asked when Holly lowered herself on the armchair opposite to him. " I'm not a godfather."

" Worse, " instantly responded Holly. " Much worse."

A sparkle of interest flashed in Fowl's eyes.

" So that means you know a lot about me. Strange. As far as I know, we haven't met before."

" Indeed, " responded the elf. " You are not familiar with me, but I know you."

" That's alright, " the young man told. " I am, as you for certain know, Artemis Fowl. And you are?"

" Holly Short."

" I see. And I thought that then, at night, I've misunderstood."

" Why is that? " shrugged Holly. "That really _is_ my real name."

" And your friend?"

Holly frowned.

" Why do you need to know? " She asked suspiciously.

Artemis has slightly bent his lips, which most likely, should have been a smile. However his gaze remained the same-cold.

" I wish to talk to her later, after we're done."

" Well let's say, she is Nika Medici."

" And her rank?"

" Senior, " Holly closed her mouth with her palm in shock, having thought, that it is already a frank provocation. " That's not fair!"

"_Senior_, " pressed Fowl.

" I won't say."

She expected, that Artemis will start to insist, but was mistaken.

" Do you want something to drink? " With a claim for courtesy he asked. " By the way if you are cold I can light the fire place."

The elf blinked suspiciously.

" And why do you care so much about of me being convenient? As far as I understand, hostages don't need comfort."

Artemis bended a little forward and Holly was glad that there was a coffee table between them.

" And who said that you're my hostages?"

The girl sniffed.

" Well you know if we are not hostages then why were we thrown in the cellar?"

" Personally I did not throw anybody anywhere."

" Don't turn my words! " Holly became angry. " Fine, not you. But a mountain of muscles that is working for _you_, able to carry out any order _you_ give him."

" I think, that in the future we will work together, Ms. Short."

" Interesting wishes you have. As for me, I am not going to work with you. At least until me and my friend are held in a cellar in the size three meters by four, moreover without any light."

" I can have the light turned on, " answered Artemis, closely examining the captive.

" So that you can then watch us from the camera?"

Artemis raised his eyebrows in surprise.

" I have a feeling that you already were in my cellar."

Holly shivered. This disgusting mud man didn't suspect how close he was to the truth.

As if having overheard her thoughts Fowl bent even more close and said:

" You know what. I will have us brought coffee and something to eat. Do not argue, I know that you are hungry. And then you will tell me the truth."

" What truth? " Indignant captain Short.

" Don't pretend."

Fowl-junior got a cell phone from his pocket, pressed a button and said:

" Juliet, please bring coffee to my study."

Then has imperturbably thrust the phone back and looked at Holly.

" You and your friend -are not people."

" Well and who _are_ we? " With a call asked Holly.

" I believe that you are elves."

There wasn't any point to pretend.

" It's a pity that you believe correctly."

" So it means, you are representatives of the magic people. That, which lives under ground and is considered a more developed civilization?"

That was more than just rudeness, more like an insult. Holly moved in her armchair, thinking, how Fowl could have possibly known that.

" If you don't want to answer my question it isn't necessary, " he continued in the meantime.

" Looking at your reaction I know, that I'm right. As you can see, I know a lot. Let me tell you everything how it's supposed to be, and you will correct for me, if I shall make a mistake."

Holly nodded.

" Once you lived on the surface and already then essentially surpassed people in technical skills. However in time they forced you under ground where you lived up to this today."

" Hold a second, mister, " Holly interrupted him. "What kind of technologies. Are you out of your mind? We are magical people! M-A-G-I-C-A-L! " She repeated in letters. " Why technology. It is more logical to speak about gold!"

She blurted it out and frightened herself: what if Fowls ideas will go on the wrong track, and he will demand a ransom.

" You consider me an idiot? " Without a shadow of a smile the young man asked.

Holly shook her head.

" Until today I indeed thought about gold. However, having examined your equipment, came to a conclusion that you essentially surpass us technically."

" If you are so clever, " hissed Holly. "Then you would know: we will be found very quickly. And when our groups show up here you will be sorry!"

Without a word, Artemis risen and approached the table, taking an object covered by a fabric, and returned back. Has put the object on a little table, raised near to Holy and pulled off the fabric. Holly stared at the helmet.

" I turned off the bugs, " told Artemis. " See?"

Holly lifted her head and looked at the young man.

" I hope that some one will lower you from heavens to the ground and we won't ever meet."

Fowl smiled to her.

" And we won't meet, because we won't apart."

«D'Arvit», - mentally responded Holly.

* * *

**_ Well here's the 5th chapter.You may have noticed that the chapters get shorter and shorter, well thats because no one is reviewing, i'm afraid this is going to be the last time i will update if nobody reviews._**

**_ I know this is probably no the best story here but it still deserves at least two reviews.Please spare me:'(_**

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you __so much for the reviews! Here is chapter six as promised!_

* * *

Chapter 6 

The long pause was rather in due time disturbed by a knock at the door.

"Enter! " shouted Artemis.

The door opened and in came in, carrying a tray in one hand, Juliet Butler. She approached the little table, dexterously rearranged the tray and, without a word, has left.

" What about her? She too knows about elves? " Holly was surprised.

" No, " Fowl answered, taking a cup. " She simply got used to surprises. Please take something. Who knows when I shall feed you next time."

Holly, having heard the last phrase, has gloomy grinned.

" You have just reminded me of my state of dependence. It's somehow … not in a kind way."

" And who told you that I'm kind?"

- Nobody.

" Exactly, Ms. Short."

Holly took a croissant from the plate and started eating with pleasure.

" Well and what do you need me for? " She asked.

" Not much of you, more of your knowledge."

" I understand nothing in technologies, " Holly warned him.

Fowl grinned.

" I don't need technology, " he declared but recovered, " At least not yet. The knowledge of your people is necessary to me."

" To get our technology? I won't tell you a word! " Holly said with a ringing voice.

" The opposite, you will start singing like a bird."

" You will beat me? " the girl squinted.

" If it is required, yes."

" I will easily win in my sleep! " declared captain Short.

" Do you really think that i will be the vulgar executor? " Fowl was frightened.

" Ah yes, forgive me. I have forgotten, that you have a personal mountain of muscles, " bitten Holly.

Artemis put his cup on the table with a loud thud. In his eyes there was a spark of hostility.

" Keep quiet, Ms. Short or I shall treat you with a cup of sodium pentothal! You will let it all out like nice girl. And now eat quickly, 'cause I'm not in the mood to continue our talk. Five minutes - and back to the cellar."

" Sometimes you quickly turn into a pig!"

" Happens, " indifferently responded Artemis and stared at his nails.

Exactly in five minutes he called Butler and when the bodyguard appeared at the step, ordered:

" Take Ms. Short to the cellar and bring me the second one. Good day, Ms.Short."

Holly gave him a death glare, as she walked out under Butler's strong hold on her shoulder.

The bodyguard opened the door and has roughly pushed the elf inside. Then told loudly:

" The second one - come out!"

Nika Medici, who had already woke up was very frightened, not having found Holly anywhere near, had slowly risen on call.

" Pretend to be an idiot! " Holly whispered quickly

" Like Liz? " Nika didn't understand.

" Worse!"

Butler didn't like the interchange of information between them, so he has made a step inside, seized Medici by an elbow and extended her to the corridor.

The elf smiled: act like an idiot? She will do her best. In fact, it's a good thing that she was once in a theatrical society.

* * *

Artemis Fowl was a little surprised, when Butler came in with Nika Medici hanging on his shoulder. 

"What's wrong?" Fowl asked.

" This _mademoiselle_ demanded for you to send a Rolls-Royce for her," respectfully explained Butler.

" Butler, put her down and you may go."

Having felt the ground under legs, Medici, not waiting for any invitations, went to the armchair and sat there.

" Why do you need a Rolls-Royce? " asked Artemis.

" Listen, you, " said Medici, wanting to surpass even Elizabeth. " Think, before you ask me anything. Such girls as I ride only in good cars. At least on a Mercedes. I never go by foot."

Artemis frowned: he didn't like madwomen with mania for popularity.

" And what kind of bird are you? " He asked not very politely.

Nika pursed her lower lip and said slowly :

" You what, don't even know? I am a model. I have broken a nail. And I'm very bored without paparazzi."

From such a statement the genius was taken aback.

" What are you talking about? What models?"

" I'm so tired that all of my boyfriends are almost always bankers! " Medici said sadly. "But you are kind of good looking. Do you think we will look good together?"

" Listen, is everything all right with your head? "asked Fowl without any bases. " I know a very good doctor."

" Are you saying that I am crazy?! You are being rude, as if there is a spare jaw in your pocket!"

" Why don't you have something to eat?, " Fowl offered thinking whether it's necessary to dill with this fool.

Of course Nika wanted to eat. But when did you see a model that eats like a normal human being?

" That is pure cholesterol! " the elf became furious . " You want to kill me? I shall have only half of a grapefruit."

" Well then it is yours problems. What did you need in my manor?"

" By the kindness of my heart i wished to give you mu autograph and even had arrived here myself. Well...I'm lying."

Artemis straitened himself.

" We wished to make PR-share with your participation! " Lieutenant Medici disappointed him. " Can you imagine how many people would come after that to my show? I would have _so_ many contracts falling over my feet..."

" I'm not interested, " hasty interrupted her Fowl. " How about you will answer my questions, instead of telling me this rubbish. I, as you can see, had kidnapped you."

" Kidnapped? " started Medici. "Oh these fans! You just can't hide from them anywhere you go! This is so cool! They will right so many stories about me in the newspapers."

" And that night you didn't seem like an air head to me, " Fowl said.

" What a pity, that the first impression at times happens to be deceptive, " the girl smiled.

" I can't believe my ears. Has a valuable idea had somehow came to your head?"

" How can an idea walk somewhere? " Medici begun to chatter, correcting her miss. " It doesn't' has legs."

Fowl moaned in his thoughts. Perhaps, clever ideas in a head of this girl - is something that's never going to happen. And how could they have possibly accepted her to the elves's police? She is probably someone's mistress.

" Listen, this has bored me, " the young man warned. " Either you stop, or I …"

" You won't allow me to use make up for the whole week? Oh, please don't. It will be such a severe torture! " The brunette persistently continued.

Artemis had suddenly felt the urge to stand and slap her.

" I thought that only blondes had a low HQ! " He declared.

" Don't think that I dye my hear, " Nike encouraged him. - Naturally it was lighter. By the way, you want a joke about that? You don't? " She specified after Fowl Junior shook his head very hard from side to side." But I still want to tell you. Any way, listen. There was a magic mirror. And if anyone who looked at it and told a lie would disappear. The brunette came and told: « I think, that I have the most tremendous figure » and disappeared. A red-head came and told that she has the most beautiful hair - and too disappeared. Then the blonde came and said « I think … » and too disappeared. Not funny? I think so too. Nobody laughs at my jokes. Why not i try the second time? One day a blond went fishing, " she begun but having seen the vampire smile on Fowl's face, closed her mouth.

" Yes, you better be quiet, " Fowl noticed. " I do no like humorists."

" And fans?"

"I don't have any."

" Now you will! " Medici promised passionately.

She jumped from her armchair, rounded the little table which before served Fowl as an unreliable protection, set at Fowls legs and clasped her hands over his knees, which confused the ginious.

" Your eyes are like dark pools of blue, And maybe even darker .I love you more than myself, and maybe, even more! " She recited, expressively looking Fowl in the eyes.

" I cannot take it any more! " Artemis murmured, trying to take her hands of.

Instead of answering Nika quickly stood up and sat one the man's knees.

" I love strict men, " she whispered, embracing his neck.

" You...y...you nymphomaniac! " The young man whispered in horror, trying escape from her embrace.

From the unexpectedness he had even forgotten that the girl as a matter of fact is his hostage and that he can get rid from her any time.

"No, I am not ready for anything like this! " muttered Fowl, trying to avoid her kiss. " We should get to know each other more closely! How about we can be friends. I like to travel a lot, but … I like to receive cards! Don't touch! It is my tie!"

" Darling, you are strained, " Nika declared. " Relax, all will be all right."

" Butler! " Fowl nearly shouted having thought that he is losing his touch.

Medici quickly returned to her armchair, and playing with her hair, has declared:

" What's wrong, kitty? We parked longer than loved."

" Shut up or I will make you, " answered the successor of the criminal dynasty, correcting his tie.

" Called, sir? " The bodyguard asked, having appeared in a doorway.

" Well yes! " Discontentedly noticed Fowl though generally breaking his irritation on others was not by his rules.

" And what do you wish, sir?"

"Take this, - he pointed at Nika's direction and hushed up, as if not knowing how to correctly certify her, - this girl back. Only be careful...she has a strange habit of jumping on people.

* * *

_Heaven, lower elements._

Major Julius Root, knowingly allocated subordinated by the nickname which spoke for itself, since this morning was in a _very_ bad mood. There were a few reasons on that. First, yesterday in the local stadium took place a semifinal match on football that has formed sufficient basis that the majority of young cadets and including some officers essentially were _very_ late for work. Secondly, Elizabeth has again complained to her boyfriend about the LEP for some unknown reasons, and now the howl Legion was threatened for a _very _careful check.

And third, the Chairman of the Council _really_ wished to see Holly Short and Nika Medici with whom his precious Elizabeth was in bad terms. And the fact that the major could not find the mentioned officers didn't improve his mood either.

Root frowned and started smoking his cigar for the forth time this morning. Foaly, who sat a few feet from the boss, didn't like this at all, but couldn't do nothing.

" How much more? "The major asked gloomily, peering in the obscure badges running on the screen.

" The search program already finished working, " the Centaur answered.

" Well and where are our dear ladies?"

" I am afraid I can't answer that question."

" What do you mean by that? " Root screamed. " Allow me to ask this: for what did i raise your salary if your tracking systems cannot find two lost elves?"

Foaly has there and then made a pose of the offended genius and parried his chiefs remark.

" Generally, my systems are perfect."

Root exhaled a cloud of smelly smoke to his face.

" Then tell me why they aren't here?"

" Because the bugs are switched-off!"

The major almost choked.

" What do you mean _switched-off_? You swore that it wasn't possible to do without special technical knowledge?! And after that you want to say that two snotty little girls have cut down the bugs and run away to have a good time in Disneyland?"

" No way, sir. I guess that someone assisted them with it."

" But who could have done this? You are our star! " The major has slammed his mouth hut, having thought that the centaur didn't deserve those last words.

" Thanks, I am touched," Foaly pretended to wipe away a nonexistent tear. " And still I do know someone who perhaps is capable of doing such a thing. Or probably knew."

The major turned pale.

" Oh I _really _don't need this! Please, calm me! Tell me it's not him."

" Certainly, I'm not 100 percent sure, " the centaur admitted. "But my instinct says, that only one criminal subject could make it . And the name of this subject is, " he sustained a theatrical pause." Artemis Fowl. And already only his name forces me to assume, that our partners kissed there helmets good bye."

* * *

**R&R please:) **

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7_  
_

_Fowl manor._

Having waited while Butler removed the captive from the room, Artemis approached a window and removed the portiere. For a few seconds he stood there examining the vicinities, then curtained the window and having made only three steps, came before a massive floor clock. Fowl-junior pressed a small ordinary ledge and the mechanism moved aside, having exposed a steel door of the safe.

The young man has then typed in a digital code, put his finger on a gel scanner and, in completion of everything, got a key hanging on a thin chain and inserted it into a keyhole slowly turning it.

In one of the most reliable safes that there was in the world, laid an ancient book in a leather binding. Artemis Fowl took it carefully in his hands and closed the safe with his elbow. Having barely reaching the opposite end of the room the clockwork smoothly and almost silently returned to its place, having hidden the hiding place.

Fowl sat in the office armchair, put the book before him and instead of opening it were there was a bookmark, has begun carefully looking through the pages.

The book as it was already spoken was ancient and very valuable. For the right to possess it Artemis had to lay out a large sum during visiting an auction where there were sold things from a known expert on mythology. However Fowl about did not regret it: the book was his true conductor on a way to infinite riches. And the fact, that he yet has not received these riches, said only that Artemis, despite the major efforts he applied, it was not possible to understand the key moments described in the book. For this reason he was very happy, that has caught, absolutely accidentally, two elves. Even if from one of them sense there wasn't any sense it was possible to make the second one to decipher the records.

Only also it was necessary is to find a way to approach Holly Short, and Artemis quite fairly believed, that he won't have any problems with this. Eventually, Fowls were able to convince people, Artemis was a Fowl, which meant …A simple enough syllogism made in mind, has made Artemis smile. However it was not that smile or if to tell more precisely, a grin to which Artemis stated contempt for people surrounding him. More likely it was an undistinguished grimace of the person rather and rather happy with himself who Artemis undoubtedly was.

Artemis considered himself quite good as a psychologist. Therefore, yet not knowing plainly anything about Holly Short, he has already approximately defined strategy of her behavior. To be more or less polite, but thus persevering. Not to oppress, but at once show, who was in charge of the situation. And at last never to threaten her. Strong people - and Holly Short undoubtedly belonged to people (or elves) of this kind - from it never break. The opposite, threats only will strengthen their spirit and eventually, they can simply spit in your face instead of quickly and precisely executing what you want from them. No. It would be better to put her before a choice: ether she carries out everything that Artemis wants or her little stupid friend will have an "accident". Perhaps not even one.

Here from that consciousness, those from their actions depend on another's life, such people become often pliable. And if it is a human life which you know personally, tractability only amplifies. Once Artemis himself was in a similar position: he was ready to pay the ransom, ready to come tearing along to Murmansk, even firmly knowing that he will be killed after only rescuing his father …

Stop! That never happened! That is, Murmansk was and Fowl-senior's disappearance was real. But nobody demanded any ransom! Artemis wasn't even sure, whether his father has been kidnapped! And he didn't even go to Murmansk: when his father was found, young Artemis stayed at school. So the last idea was only an extraordinary creation of his mind, only an invention.

Artemis massaged his temples.

Its unbelievable, that a person can imagine sometimes! Probably, its because he didn't have any sleep. « Well, even an ingenious brain needs rest sometimes », - with a light shade of narcissism the genius thought.

And, having made this remark, Artemis has once again plunged into studying the book.

* * *

_Heaven, the LEP._

Major Root had already almost an hour nervously reeled up circles in the cabinet. Thus he, following an old habit, did not let release the smelly mushroom cigarette from his mouth, the suffocating smoke from which gathered under the ceiling of the room.

" Julius, will you ever stop to smoking this muck any time soon? " has unsuccessfully appealed to him Foaly. " A little more, and I should order a gas mask!"

Root just ignored the plaintive lamentation of the centaur: he had more important things to worry about and did not have time to listen Foaly moaning.

" We need to stop time, " the major and, probably haven run enough and given out at last, heavily lowered to the armchair.

Foaly has closely looked at the chief and has there and then disappointed him, having told:

" It will not help us."

" Nonsense! " The major sniffed. " Earlier this method always allowed us to achieve a victory."

" Julius, I shall risk to remind you, that last time we tried to solve the Fowl problem with the field. And how did it end?

" With nothing good, " Roots enthusiasm had somehow dropped at once.

He looked at his boots, then straightened and noticeably having become cheerful, has told:

" But we erased his memory! Means, he forgotten the way he escaped the time field!"

"We erased his memory instead of his ingenious brains, " the centaur objected. "He will think up a way again. And we shall fly, like plywood above Paris."

" What Paris?"

" I can't believe you major! Were you really _that _bad in geography of mud man at school? " Foaly was amazed. Even the tragedy of the situation did not prevent him from teasing the chief. "Paris is a city."

" I don't care even if it was a continent! " Root didn't sustain. " I am enraged with your silly jokes. The only reason why you still work in LEPrecon, is my thank to my boundless patience!"

" It's not that boundless, Julius, " has imperturbably responded Foaly. " And I work here absolutely for an entirely other reason. Because I am a genius, and I am irreplaceable."

" What self-conceit! " Root began, but wasn't given a chance to finish.

The door squeaked and in poked in Elizabeth Duvall's head. And in a second there was she herself, dressed like a star.

" Djuvall, what are you doing here? " Root asked. " I don't think i called you."

But Liz was uneasy to confuse with such, to put it mildly, a cool welcome.

" I from the Council, " she informed. "They already heard about Short's and Medici's little_ accident_."

" Really? " The major narrowed his eyes. "Continue."

" A decision was made to clear the Fowl manor from the face of the earth and together with it get rid of Artemis."

" And what about Holly? And Nika? " asked Foaly.

Liz gave an evil smile.

" Recently they made a lot of trouble. The life of two utterly worthless officers is not necessary to worry about."

Root reddened.

" I will not allow for my officers to get erased from the face of the earth!" He bellowed. " I won't allow this."

" The Council decided that you were just wasting time with Fowl and his gang in the past! " told Duvall. "The Command of the operation was assigned to me. By the way, I am hired, " Liz smiled. "In other words. Now I am Major Duvall. I shall destroy Fowl and at the same time two upstarts."

* * *

_Fowl manor._

When Artemis had again invited Holly to his study, he certainly, knew nothing about the aggressive plans of Liz. He did not even suspect about the existence of this little fool.

Fowls invitation resembled more of an order and Butler gave it weight. Therefore Holly has solved that ignoring Fowls words wasn't _polite._ And besides - it is unsafe.

" I only hope, that you didn't bring him to tears, " she silently told Nika.

" You think he decided to recoup on you when I represented before him Liz and nearly gave him a nerve failure? No way! Simply, if he will become interested tell him Duvall's story, only change the names. A minute won't pass as he will sob together with you."

" He won't, " Holly said confidently.

" Then he will be simply obliged to offer you a handkerchief, " instantly reacted Medici's. " Or he will lose the right to be called a noble person.

Short sniffed.

" And who told you that he is a noble person?"

" You."

" Oh, really?"

" A thousand times."

" Probably, I was drunk. In any case, now I do not see in him anything noble.

The groundless dispute was interrupted by the devoted bodyguard of Artemis who didn't want to wait, while two girl-friends-talkers will stop talking. He has made two steps inside, seized Holly by the shoulder, without saying a word, turned her in the direction of a wooden door and has carelessly said:

" Well go."

Holly has considered, that is better will follow to his "advice".

Artemis Fowl waited for her, carelessly having collapsed in the armchair and having thrown his legs on the table. Generally he did not like similar poses, but thought that it is better to play « the bad guy », a light parody to the Chicago gangster.

" It is a pity that I do not have all these gold trinkets, " he murmured. " It would turn out even more convincing."

Holly entered the study, already the second time for this morning. And moreover, this time she entered confidently, with a highly lifted head and not waiting for Butlers actions, closed the door behind her back as though was here a full mistress.

On one hand, Fowl didn't like this: for his plan it would be far better if she was afraid of him and shivered at the mention of his name. On the other hand, because of her bravery he has involuntarily started to sympathize her.

Holly did not stop at the threshold, but in a self-assured gait crossed the room and sat in the armchair directly opposite to Fowl. Artemis forced him self to frown, hoping to scare the girl. But instead of being frightened or worried, Holly first drawn her lips and then unexpectedly opened them and said:

" Get your legs off the table Arty! What a cheap performance. Never shall I believe that Artemis Fowl can sit like this."

Artemis certainly, didn't rush to carry out her wish.

" I sit as I want, " he answered, adding metal to his voice. " And you, Ms. Short, apparently have become impudent. I did not ask you to address me as "Arty" its Mr. Fowl to you."

Holly didn't stop there.

" This is not a meeting, and I am no your business partner. That fact, that you have taken me and my friend hostage doesn't make me respect you. Enough of this, Fowl."

He, perhaps, could protest but unexpectedly inclined his head a little forward and gave Short a long appreciating glance. He then removed his legs from the table and said in a different voice:

" All right, Holly."

At a sound of her name the elf shuddered. In Fowls lips it sounded so … strange?

" What do you want from me? " she asked hoarsely and then became ashamed of sounding scared , as if Artemis could guess her thoughts.

" The same, as earlier. Information."

" I have already told you that I can not give it to you, " patiently, as if explaining to a small child, said Holly. " I do not wish to harm my own people."

Fowl-junior just grinned.

" I will get the information even without you. Its just in this case i will need more time."

" Well and how you will get it? " Holly asked.

" I have one interesting treatise written in the Middle Ages. Do you wish to take a look?"

Holly nodded.

Artemis risen, approached the desk and took a book. He returned, but sat down not in his chair, but on the armrest of Holly's armchair, and then handed over to her the treatise.

Holly opened the book on a random page. And then turned it, and started reading the next. Everything inside her went cold.

Unlike Artemis, Holly was familiar with the language, and understood at once that the native words have been simply written down in roman style and the book represented a retelling of the bible of the People with numerous comments of the author who is necessary to say understood there world very good. And maybe, her inner voice said, the author was one of the People?

Anyway, it wasn't necessary to open the veil of the secret to a greedy mud man as Artemis.

And Artemis in the meantime bended above her also was looking at the book over her shoulder as if hoping, that the lines will become clear to him.

Strange, but Holly wanted for him to be farther away from her as possible. And it wasn't because his nearness was unpleasant to her. More likely the opposite: Fowls hardly audible breath near her cheek and the rare contact of his hair with her skin made her nervous. Obviously she had sympathy to the thief and it made her wish devoutly, for him to sit farther away. « This is so wrong,-she said mentally.- I am just confused, that's all!»

Artemis did not know what she was thinking. Strange, but he would really like to find out. Perhaps, during this moment he wanted to get inside her thoughts even more, than to translate the treatise. And he also would like to find out, what color her eyes were: though he looked in them at night, the color was not remembered in his memory.

" They are hazel you fool! " whispered his inner voice, as if trying to warn Fowl from making a mistake.

But Artemis had already made his decision. Softly, not like a few hours ago, he clasped her face in his palms. Holly looked at him, at first a little scared then questiongly and then suddenly whispered:

" Get your hands off of me."

* * *

**Well if you wish to find out whats next review please!I know I can be evil stopping at the most exiting moment,but come on!** **So can be people who read and don't even leave a three-word review!So pleeeeeaaaassse review!**

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

_The LEP._

It's been a long time since Liz left, having reminded that she controls the hole parade now and the major still could not recover from the shock.

"No, just think! This bimbo, this protégé, this...this..."

" Blond bitch! "suggested Foaly.

" … this blond bitch declares, that they will destroy Fowl, this disgusting, criminal …"

" Immoral and ingenious!"

" … immoral and ingenious young man, and along with him two of my officers! One of which is the best on the force! This will …"

" Never happen! " finished Foaly.

" Exactly!"

On this Root ran out of ideas. All but one, the most important.

" Short and Medici must be rescued, " he uttered.

" As well as Fowl, " the centaur added.

Root nearly fell of his chair. Then expressively twisted his finger at his temple and stared at the centaur.

" Well it is impossible to allow to destroy such an ingenious brain, " he explained.

" I don't even care about Fowl, " admitted Root. " And I don't care whether he is a genius or not. But I don't like the idea of Duvall getting rid of my officers."

" Well, if i refuse to provide them with my help, then there is a possibility there plan will fail, " suggested Foaly.

Root opened his cigarette case, took another mushroom cigar and, without paying attention to the suffering expression on Foaly's face, lit it up and then, having made a few inhalings inquired:

" You think that our officers do not know how to blow something up?"

The centaur rubbed his hands.

"They can and they know how. But there won't be any sense in this, 'cause only one person can install the time stop and that's me."

"It's unlikely that it's going to stop this psychopath and her lover, " the major sighed. " She will find something else. She hates Holly and Medici."

He was worried and did not notice that ashes from his mushroom cigar fell on the floor beneath his feet.

" Nevertheless, you must disappear, " continued Root. " You will give us technical support from any other secluded place.

" To you? " Foaly didn't understand.

" Well someone must rescue them. I will take Trouble and some other checked officers, and we will try to get out imperceptibly to Ireland. It is better to agree with Fowl, than to allow Liz be the leader."

* * *

_Fowl manor._

When Artemis's hands were back on his lap, and the visual contact was interrupted, Holly sighed more freely. Now this mud man did not hypnotize her with his shrill-blue eyes and her heart didn't beet as fast as before.

"Sorry, " he told her as if he stepped on her foot in a subway.

Holly nodded.

" I am afraid, you've miscalculated about the treatise, " she told him. " It's only myths."

Now Artemis became angry, though he certainly didn't let it show.

" What I've just done does not give you the right to consider me an idiot. It was enough for me to look at your expression and the convulsive movements of your fingers. At least enough to understand that this book will be a very _big _help to me."

Holly turned to face him straight in the eyes.

" Listen, why do you need me? I don't know anything special. As well as Nika .She is a bit crazy, if you haven't noticed."

Now the sight of her hazel eyes only caused Artemis discomfort, therefore he answered a bit too sharply:

" But I have noticed that you hold me for a fool! And I _really_ don't like that. You know, Holly I consider myself as a good psychologist. I have accompanied your girlfriend with her little scene but only because I hoped to receive the information from you."

" Just let us go. I promise that we won't give you out to the Council."

Artemis sighed hard.

" Holly, you to me in your own way is a nice person. And lieutenant Medici - too. But I am, in truth, not such a fool to miss what came to me to my hands. For us, the Fowls, gold is everything, though you probably wouldn't have heard of this."

" I heard! Oh, I heard! - Holly became furious. -And i must say not once or twice in my life. And all the time - from you! One time I thought that you have changed and became a better person! - On this she calmed down and then added quietly in a sad voice, - It seemed that you actually changed. And maybe it's my fault that you are like this, " she hushed up, looking for not so insulting, but correct words. "Greedy and ruthless."

Artemis considered that it will be better move to the free armchair.

" I do not understand what you are talking about. You could not have affected me in any way because I see you for the first time in my life."

He does not remember, with grief ascertained Holly. He remembers nothing. Even if now I will tell him the truth, he all the same won't believe me. And he will surely not become the former Artemis which I once knew. D'Arvit! If only I could imagine, what would happen to him, I would never have flied here, to see what he became. Is this really that person who once liked me and which I considered as a friend? And let it be called Stockholm syndrome, I really did sympathized him. This person has saved my life. And now he is close to destroying all of us.

" Listen, I am tired of trying to persuade you, " the criminal continued. " I do not wish to cause you any pain. You speak as if you know me. Then you should know that I will not stop at anything, and will go on till I reach my goal. And you have two choices. Either you join me and then you too will win from the transaction. Believe me; you can live on the surface a good life, a very good life indeed. Especially, if you have money."

" And the second choice? " asked Short quietly.

Fowl was silent.

" Well?"

No answer, not a sound.

" What, you haven't yet decided in what way you wish to finish me off? " Holly asked maliciously. " It will be very easy for you."

" Be quite, " suddenly ordered Fowl, his voice harder than rock.

Holly slammed her mouth shut.

" I won't kill you, " slowly, with arrangement, explained Artemis. " You are not one of the people who will be frightened. You know what I'll do? - Holly shook her head. - If you will not translate me the treatise into English, you won't see your girlfriend anymore."

Disgust flashed in Hollys eyes.

" Now you are the same monster, as Spiro!"

" How do you know about Spiro? " Artemis was struck.

" I have told you Fowl. I know a lot about you. Even what you do not know, " it seemed to him, Holly said it almost ominously.

Artemis-junior grinned.

" It sounds like you are my conscience."

" You were late, when they were giving this useful quality away, " declared the captain. " Or perhaps instead of conscience you were given impudence by mistake.

" Anyway, impudence -is probably my second happiness, " parried Artemis. " Well, what do you think about your friend?"

The elf looked at him with hostility.

" You are a bastard."

" Without personal insults, please."

" You are a mean blackmailer. You know, that I cannot sacrifice Nika's life even to rescue my people."

Fowl grinned even more widely.

" In that case it is possible to consider, that we have almost agreed. Look trough the book, while I order Butler to bring Lieutenant Medici."

Artemis pulled out a mobile phone from his pocket and pressed one of the buttons on speed dial. Butler responded immediately.

"Bring me the second captive, " With rapid speech told Artemis and, having heard the answer « It will be done, sir », closed his phone. Within several minutes he examined his red-haired extraction, who with concentration looked through the pages, and frankly admired her as if she was his property. The Stockholm syndrome on the contrary, disseminated the young man. I definitely like her. Especially when she is angry. Perhaps, if this elfin adventure did not promise me such profits, I would allow her to leave.

" What? " Suddenly asked Holly, not tearing her gaze from the book.

Did he say the last sentence out aloud?

" Nothing."

Artemis mentally begged, so that she wouldn't understand his words, but the foresight, most likely decided to turn away from him.

" You know, " Holly said silently looking at him with her hazel eyes. " I liked you more several minutes ago when you nearly kissed me."

It looked like the same bubble returned. The idea of the kiss did not came to his head, when he imagined the missed opportunity, Artemis wanted to wind back the time.

Trying to at least keep his composure, he murmured:

" But you told me to get my hands off!"

" So? - She said."

* * *

_Haven._

Lizzie was sitting comfortably in her armchair of the assistant pilot and thrown legs her on the instrument panel.

" You certainly have nice boots, " pilot Cody told her. "But I must drive the shuttle, and your footwear isn't helping me."

" Easy, Cody " Elizabeth told freely. " I am the major now."

"OK, - agreed Cody, " but your legs need to be removed or we won't be able to fly."

" All right, all right, you dimwit! " grumbled Duvall, removing her legs.

Cody had already noticed that the mistress of his chief didn't find the time to fasten her seatbelt. Well, what do you want from her? It's hardly that this spoiled elf ever traveled in police shuttles. And in the chairman shuttles, belts aren't necessary.

Cody really wanted for the Council to get smeared all over the wall but if this happened, he would be threatened with a similar death. Therefore the pilot has delicately cleared his throat and noticed:

"Elizabeth, you should fasten the seat belt."

" What's that for? - She twisted. "We can't fly up, because of this too?"

Cody reminded himself to be patient.

" We will be able to fly up. But then you'll get smeared all over the wall. And put on your helmet."

" Fine, " Liz stretched discontentedly. " But only because I wish to finish those two upstarts as soon as possible."

Cody did not share her point of view and did not consider Holly Short and Nika Medici as upstarts. If someone was the upstart then it was Duvall herself. However, Cody didn't have the right to challenge her powers given by the chairman.

If something will save the two officers, he thought, liberating the shuttle it can only be a miracle.

* * *

_The Fowl manor._

Barley having entered the study, Nika at once drawn attention to herself saying loudly:

" Well at last you've remembered about the poor hungry girl. Though to consider, that you are here together, sitting very close plus there is a bottle of wine on the table, and it's getting dark it is possible to understand your forgetfulness! I even know how it's _called!"_

" I am very happy for you, " Artemis answered calmly, which moved more closely to Holly, namely again sat down on the armrest of her chair. "This means, that you aren't such a fool as you seemed."

" What, I was _that _bad? " Medici asked smiling.

" In Artemis's opinion, the premiere failed, " told Holly.

Medici blinked.

" Artemis? So he is already Artemis? You know, this is progress!

Apparently, a few hours staying in the cellar didn't make the Wasp kinder, and her sting, less sharp.

" And just a couple of minutes ago he was the most vile mud man on the planet, " Nika continued in the meantime.

Artemis was not confused at all and if he was confused, the gunnies did not let it show.

" We just discussed your destiny, and I have made Holly a proposal."

Medici chuckled, while Fowl frowned.

" Not that kind of proposal. I have told her, that if she does not want you to die she must tell me everything about elves."

" Don't tell him anything! " Nika exclaimed. " I'd rather slice my wrists right here, right now. At least I'll spoil his carpet. I hope this rag coasted you big money?

" Sit down and be quite, " Fowl told her. " Holly must decide herself."

But Holly Short wasn't given a chance to make her decision. During that moment when she was almost ready, Artemis's phone rang unexpectedly.

" A message? " The young man asked surprised. " From who?"

* * *

Holly bended more closely and stared at the screen. 

« Holly, Nika, Fowl! You have big trouble coming your way: Lizzi is going to blow up the manor. The Council supports that decision. I don't think I will be able to help you. Foaly », - she read.

Artemis scratched the back of his head, then looked at Holly and then transferred his gaze to Nika.

" What does all of this mean?"

"That Lizzi has received the sanction to blow up your manor and us together with it, " the brunette answered.

Holly found Artemis's hand and griped it. However, Fowl hardly noticed it: that's how much he was shocked by the news.

" I don't understand! " He admitted, at last. " Can somebody explain all of this to me?"

Nika and Holly started talking in eager rivalry.

" The People already faced you a few times."

" Nine years ago."

" And you stole our gold."

" That was the ransom for Holly."

" That's why our kind doesn't like you very much now."

" And Liz - the mistress of the chair man."

" And she does not like us."

" And they have decided to finish us all. With one go."

" And her team will be here any moment now."

" Clear? "They finished together.

Artemis thought and nodded.

" More or less."

The pause hung in the air. Then Artemis said:

" And if both of you will get away from here? Then my manor won't get destroyed?"

Medici sniffed.

" Didn't you hear a word we just said?"

" Yes, and what?"

" Look, your manor will get blown up and it doesn't matter weather we are here or not."

" One second! " Fowl frowned. "Is it bomb of biological action?"

The elves nodded. Then Holly suddenly stretched her lips in to a smile.

"What is it? " inquired Medici. " I do not see anything cheerful in our situation."

" They won't use the bomb, " and, having noticed puzzled gazes on her, she explained. " They will need the time stop; differently they will appear in the epicenter of the events: and this thing has a huge radius when exploded. Nobody, except for Foaly is able to create it. The time stop that is."

But Hollys message didn't please Nika Medici.

" I would prefer them bombing us .Then we simply would leave the time field like Artemis did. All the same Liz won't stop at anything if there is an opportunity to smear us all over the wall."

" « Smear us all over the wall »! " Artemis imitated. "What an expression."

- And what do you think she will do? - Holly addressed Lieutenant Medici.

However Medici wasn't the one who answered.

" She will send a troll to the manor, " Fowl blurted out.

And this person doesn't remember _anything_ about us, Holly thought confused.

* * *

**_So what do you think?Please review.))))  
_**

**_P.S.-a big thanks to Holikimaela ;)  
_**

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Chapter 9. 

Trouble carefully laid the unconscious dispatcher on the floor.

" Sorry my friend, " he murmured, setting the sprite in a comfortable position. " But it's very important for me and my friends to pass.

"Enough talking! " Root bellowed. " Our charming young ladies are waiting. Start the engine. On maximum speed."

" Yes, sir, " responded Trouble.

Illegally getting to the surface, the group consisting of fourteen officers, risen to the air. It's true that Holly and Nika were popular among there colleagues. So it wasn't hard for Root to find thirteen devoted officers, ready to risk there career and even there life for the sake of captain Short and senior lieutenant Medici.

Of course, nobody was surprised when Trouble Kelp was the first to volunteer. Every one knew that he had a friendship with Holly and Nika. Besides, he knew the last for a long time: they studied eleven years at the same school, and Trouble back then repeatedly went with her to the school dances until reaseving his diploma. However, dances proceeded even after school ended when Kelp already arrived to the police academy and Medici has passed to the senior classes.

Trouble shook his head, throwing out the unwanted ideas. Not that he really liked Medici, though it was impossible to tell, she wasn't usesing the success of young elves. He had simply got used to the fact that Nika was a bit different: played football with others, it is was easy talk about a girl that you liked with her and it was absolutely easy to discuses simulators of a real fight, instead of clothes and the height of heels. Trouble considered her as his young sister and at times really wished that she exchanged places with his brother.

Yes, by the way about his brother.

Grub that wasn't submitting any hopes too had managed to join the group. Mainly, owing to the moaning, every minute reminding of mum to his senior brother - that was a very important factor - to surprising patience of Root.

" All go down to four hundred feet! " Roots voice reached from the dynamics. " Foaly has sent the message, that in forty seconds there will be a plane!"

Thirteen people immediately executed his command. Trouble shuddered: once he nearly was brought down with an air bus and since that moment almost twenty years has passed, but still it was an unpleasant to him to recollect that moment.

" Take it more to the left! " The major ordered.

This order too has been executed.

Trouble closed all of the channels, having left only cleanliness of the chief, and asked:

" Do we have a plan?"

" Knock the brains out of Djuval before the council will find out about our intentions, " answered Root.

" I mean about a real plan."

The short pause followed. Then he said:

" We can only intercept the group conducted by Lizzi. It's forbidden to enter the private residence."

Trouble grinned.

" That's the reason we are flying on full speed?"

" Exactly, " Root confirmed.

" I hope Fowl didn't do anything to our officers."

" He isn't that monstrous. Besides I doubt, that he could cause any harm to Holly. He always looked at her like a love struck idiot."

" Is it because you are jealous, " the centaur had unexpectedly interfered.

" Shut up or I will reduce your salary! " the major of the LEP warned. "By the way, he still does not remember her."

Foaly snorted. Then the natural horse like laughter followed .

" We will see about that, " the centaur informed, after calming himself down.

" Are you telling me that you didn't erase his memory? " Root became angry.

"No. I really did erased it. But you see, the processes of erasing peoples memory isn't fully understood, we usually erase memory to people who never after that will see us again …"

" Long story short! " The major almost bellowed.

" Long story short, Fowl is looking at Holly in person. And if I correctly understand, his memory is solving pieces."

The unexpressed question hung in mid-air. And the first, who has ventured to invest his with words, was Trouble Kelp.

"And what if he_ already _remembered her? " He asked with hope.

* * *

_Fowl manor._

If Holly Short knew, what Trouble, Foaly and Root where thinking right now, and she had an opportunity to talk to them, she would _undoubtedly_ disappoint them, having told that Artemis doesn't remember. She didn't know what was the reason. Probably, the dissimilarity of his brain was different from other people. And maybe, something else. Anyway, neither Holly nor Nika did not possess sufficient knowledge to answer this question.

With the same success she could explain why their filters were switched-off.

Holly still sat in an armchair, and Artemis still stayed on her armrest. However now they were joined by Nika, who chose her self a place opposite Fowl - the second armrest of a deep soft armchair - and Butler. They would look almost like a family if the elf girls weren't holding the Neutrino blasters, and if Butler wasn't covered from head to toe in weapons.

The change of his master's attitude towards the elf girls didn't surprise the bodyguard. He was used to trust his patron and he was also used to that Artemis didn't tell him everything. He was glad for one thing: his sister, Juliet, has left the private residence two hours ago and went to the airport.

" So, let's specify once again, " Artemis offered. " If we notice the time stop, we leave immediately. We have enough soporific for every one. If that doesn't happen and your Elizabeth with her team will still attack …

" We will take care of them, " Nika rapaciously grinned.

" Butler had installed the cameras, capable to get two thousand shots in a second. Now we can observe everything from the back entrance too."

" Our helmets are equipped by special filters, " added Holly. " They allow us to see through the shields."

" By the way, about the shields, " Artemis looked closely at her. " I hope yours still works."

The girls exchanged glances.

" I do not know, " Holly murmured. "They switched off at night for some reason. I didn't try it since then."

" Try now. And check your wings."

Holly executed his order: she attached the wings on her back and flied up in air switching her shield.

" You passed the test, " grinned Medici. " I can't see you."

Captain Short switched off her shield and smoothly lowered her self on the floor.

Artemis thought for a second then risen and walked towards the girl.

"Holly, you will take the helmet and the blaster and will fly around the manor, tell me if you find anything. Butler, check the cellar. Only be careful."

" You didn't tell _me_ to be careful, " Holly said pretending to be upset but there still was a small smile playing on her lips.

Fowl looked at Butler and Medici from the corner of his eye, sighed deeply and gently stroked the girls cheek. And then he drawn her by the neck to him and whispered something to her ear. She instantly pulled back and Nike Medici thought that there was hostility flashed in her eyes and maybe a bit of fury.

With out saying a word Holly took off from the opened window. And Butler also didn't hesitate to execute his part of the task.

" What did you tell her? " Suddenly asked Medici.

" Whatever I said concerns only the two of us, " answered Artemis.

The elf set more comfortably on the armchair and looked at Fowl with her shrilling green eyes.

" Do you like her?"

Artemis blinked.

"Holly? " He asked slowly. Medidci nodded." It's possible."

But Nika wasn't satisfied with his answer.

"You don't have to be shy about it, " she told instructively." For your information, you are talking to a girl who nearly kissed her own brother. And, I shall dare to say that it wasn't a tiny peck on the cheek."

" Really?"Artemis was surprised. "You mean … I meant to say ... you have a brother?"

He wanted to kill himself. What on earth did he just say! Talking about something like this with a girl- not something a genius can do.

" Even two, - Nika smiled artfully. "But you didn't want to ask about that."

Artemis shook his head, but made it too fast the girl has noticed it.

" When I was younger," she stretched." And when i was barley eighty years old, I often went to the night clubs. And i still do. Sometimes. So I and Nick are almost the same age. He is younger than me on eight years. For humans it would be eight months. So we both went to a night club, you know what a night club is?"

Artemis didn't answer.

" I see, -the elf sighed. "Just for your information: there is always loud music and it's quiet dark. So there in the darkness I wanted to kiss this one hot elf - you don't know him, - and instead of the elf nearly kissed…

"I get it, - Artemis softly interrupted her. "You don't have to continue."

" On my luck, my heel chose to break at that moment, " finished lieutenant Medici. " But you don't have to worry: Holly doesn't have any brothers."

" I'm not...! " Artemis tried to protest.

But Nika dared to interrupt the genius.

" Yes you are!" She declared.

Artemis didn't feel like continuing this conversation. Especially after what he told Holly. And thank God, Medici understood. But the thought still bothered Fowl.

* * *

HollyluvsArty-thanks a bunch for the review and sorry that this chapter is a bit short:)**  
**

**Sorry i haven't updated for so long, i have some family problems(and when that happens i don't really feel like writing). But i hope it won't take that long for the next chapter,i'll try my best guys!;)**


	10. Chapter 10

_Hollyluvsarty: thank you for the review again!My apology's for the long wait(i changed the huphens to qoatation marks, thanks for telling me, i have no idea why i used them...) Yes, Nika isn't a MS 'cause thats the way i like my OC to be ;)_

Chapter 10.  


* * *

Holly was as angry as never before and the reason of her rage was Artemis the second. Or more precisely, his words which still echoed in her head. _I always get what i want and nothing is going to stop me, he said._ That disgusting mud man! 

Almost boiling from fury, she switched on the filter in her helmet that allowed to see thru shields. Then adjusted the power on her Neutrino to three.

It didn't take long examine the private residence . On the road leading to the front entrance, were a few dark figures.

* * *

_Fowl manor._

Artemis and Nika Medici were sitting very close to each other. More exact, Artemis sat in his huge office armchair and the elf stood on his left side leaning on the armrest. Both of them were studying the screen watching the path leading to the main entrance, that was recorded by cameras Buter had installed. Periodically Artemis would click the mouse on the icon for them to stop, that was the only way that allowed them to notice a filtered elf.

"Well how is it?" Once again asked lieutenant Medici, patting the young mans shoulder.

"I looked just a second ago!" He answered with a well hidden irritation.

Medici mentally knocked this enoying mud man with a candlestick. It didn't help.

"Look again." She said, also starting to become irritated. "The more, the better. Or Must i prove it myself?"

Without even suspecting Nika's desire to knock him out with a candlestick, Artemis wanted to spill the cup of coffee on her head. Undoubtedly, this elf awoke a sadist in him. Perhaps, just like Holly.

Nika got tired of waiting for Fowl to undertake any actions, therefore she bent a little forward, softly covered the mouse with her palm guiding the cursor and clicked on the button "STOP". The computer executed the command, showing Medici an empty path in greenish tones.

"What did I say?" Grinned Fowl. "You must listen to those who are smarter."

"You don't say! " There was obviously mistrust in her voice.

Fowl turned his head and stared at her.

"I don't quite understand your mistrust. That you must listen to those who are smarter?"

Nike awarded him with a dazzling smile.

"Oh no! I simply doubt that I must to listen to your opinion."

Artemis bit his lip.

"I am inclined to consider, that you trying to offend me, _elf_ ! " He said coldly. "And besides that, you are saying that I'm an idiot. Well let me remind you that I have the highest IQ in Europe."

But Lieutenant Medici didn't stay in his debt.

"Then you should know that the whole Legion is in love with Holly," She noticed.

"What does that has anything to do with my IQ?"

"Let me explain." Said Medici.

Artemis stopped the image and established that there where no traces of unbidden visitors.

- You, Fowl, certainly are a genius, but there are things which even you do not understand.

He blinked.

"Interesting, and what is that?"

"For a start, how many girls have you been seeing?"

"Listen, Medici, we are not sitting her to discuss my personal life!"

"Relax, Fowl it is a part of my explanation."

"Why don't you call me Artemis."

Nika frowned.

"It is more convenient for me that way. And why didn't you answer my question?"

"Well, all right. I did see a few woman and don't let that surprise you. I'm not saying that there were much, but I had them."

"Progress. And now describe to me, how did you feel towards them."

Artemis stopped the image again and didn't find anything interesting.

"Medici, doesn't it seem to you that you are asking too much?" Inquired the young man.

The girl smiled.

"Believe me Fowl, it will do you good."

"Well." Artemis sighed and looked down at the floor. "I didn't ask neither of them on a date myself. Honestly, to me they seemed boring."

"Sounds as if you are anything but normal."

Fowl looked furiously at Nika.

"If you want to play a role of the psychologist make it up to the mark!"

Artemis twisted his face but all the same continued.

" All of them suggested to go on a date themselves. And I didn't stay long with any of them."

Nika wanted to ask a following question, but understood, that it will be better to allow the boy to continue. At least, in this case a wave of aggression won't fall on her shoulders.

"Honestly, they reminded one another. Identical character, almost a standard appearance, the same interests. I could not tell apart Jill from Vanessa if you understand what i mean. At times I even confused there names," Here it seemed to Nika that Artemis grinned, " and it costed me a number of brain cells. All these girls also appeared to be very jealous. Moreover, I found all of them equally silly and limited.

This time the the girl stopped the video. And again, nothing.

"How did they look?"

"I would say, almost the same. Basically blondes, sometimes brunettes. Tall and thin. Even_ too_ thin."

Medici tugged at the lock of her hair.

"Say, Fowl, did you ever," a brief pause; "did you ever love one of them?"

Artemis shook his head.

"And what if you would meet a girl unlike them? A short girl, red-headed, harmonious and flexible? And she would be clever. Could you grow to love her?"

Artemis slowly nodded.

"Probably."

"Then look at Holly."

Artemis almost opened his mouth from the amazement.

"How can you say that?" He asked.

Medici lifted her eyebrows.

"Well if Holly isn't good enough for you, then I do not know who is!"

Artemis sighed wearily.

"Well at first, she is good enough. Secondly, she is even too good. And thirdly, I – am an immoral type."

"You are afraid to love her." Prompted Lieutenant Medici.

Artemis sighed again.

"What do you mean "afraid"? I simply shouldn't. And she too."

"Can I ask? Do you believe …?"

"In love at first sight?" Artemis-junior interrupted her. "No"

Nika twisted her finger at her temple.

"Actually I wished to ask about the Stockholm syndrome."

"I did not know that you are familiar with such expressions!"

"Fowl, don't change the subject!

Artemis frowned.

"Alright. I don't trust in a Stockholm syndrome. Especially in Holly having it."

"Too bad" Nika said instructively. "Even if I after several hours of talking with you, it starts to appear in me, poor Holly should look at you very favorably. You know, Fowl when this adventure will be over, I will be the first to drink at your wedding. For the Stockholm syndrome!"

"Looks like you are flying on cloud nine, _Medici_! I suggest you come down from there." They heard a sonorous voice whence from the window sill. "I don't have syndrome. Especially not a_ Stockholm syndrome!_"

Artemis and Nika turned around instantly. On a window sill sat Holly, and she looked _mad._

* * *

**Sorry for the long update!I was on vacation since it's the summer holidays. I know this chapter was pretty useless(only about Artemis's feelings), but i promise the second one is going to be _very _interesting and probably with some action ;-) **

**PLEASE,PLEASE,PLEASE,PLEASE,PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(Come on people!Over 1070 hits and only 6 reviews:( If you do, i might update even faster, my word on that!)  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Holly was as angry as never before and the reason of her rage was Artemis the second. Or more precisely, his words which still echoed in her head._I always get what i want and nothing is going to stop me, he said._ That disgusting mud man!Almost boiling from fury, she switched on the filter in her helmet that allowed to see thru shields. Then adjusted the power on her Neutrino to three.

It didn't take long examine the private residence . On the road leading to the front entrance, were a few dark figures.

* * *

_Fowl manor._

Artemis and Nika Medici were sitting very close to each other. More exact, Artemis sat in his huge office armchair and the elf stood on his left side leaning on the armrest. Both of them were studying the screen watching the path leading to the main entrance, that was recorded by cameras Buter had installed. Periodically Artemis would click the mouse on the icon for them to stop, that was the only way that allowed them to notice a filtered elf."Well how is it?" Once again asked lieutenant Medici, patting the young mans shoulder."I looked just a second ago!" He answered with a well hidden irritation.Medici mentally knocked this enoying mud man with a candlestick. It didn't help."Look again." She said, also starting to become irritated. "The more, the better. Or Must i prove it myself?"

Without even suspecting Nika's desire to knock him out with a candlestick, Artemis wanted to spill the cup of coffee on her head. Undoubtedly, this elf awoke a sadist in him. Perhaps, just like Holly.

Nika got tired of waiting for Fowl to undertake any actions, therefore she bent a little forward, softly covered the mouse with her palm guiding the cursor and clicked on the button "STOP". The computer executed the command, showing Medici an empty path in greenish tones.

"What did I say?" Grinned Fowl. "You must listen to those who are smarter."

"You don't say! " There was obviously mistrust in her voice.

Fowl turned his head and stared at her.

"I don't quite understand your mistrust. That you must listen to those who are smarter?"

Nike awarded him with a dazzling smile.

"Oh no! I simply doubt that I must to listen to your opinion."

Artemis bit his lip.

"I am inclined to consider, that you trying to offend me, _elf_ ! " He said coldly. "And besides that, you are saying that I'm an idiot. Well let me remind you that I have the highest IQ in Europe."

But Lieutenant Medici didn't stay in his debt.

"Then you should know that the whole Legion is in love with Holly," She noticed.

"What does that has anything to do with my IQ?"

"Let me explain." Said Medici.

Artemis stopped the image and established that there where no traces of unbidden visitors.

"You, Fowl, certainly are a genius, but there are things which even you do not understand."

He blinked.

"Interesting, and what is that?"

"For a start, how many girls have you been seeing?"

"Listen, Medici, we are not sitting her to discuss my personal life!"

"Relax, Fowl it is a part of my explanation."

"Why don't you call me Artemis."

Nika frowned.

"It is more convenient for me that way. And why didn't you answer my question?"

"Well, all right. I did see a few woman and don't let that surprise you. I'm not saying that there were much, but I had them."

"Progress. And now describe to me, how did you feel towards them."

Artemis stopped the image again and didn't find anything interesting.

"Medici, doesn't it seem to you that you are asking too much?" Inquired the young man.

The girl smiled.

"Believe me Fowl, it will do you good."

"Well." Artemis sighed and looked down at the floor. "I didn't ask neither of them on a date myself. Honestly, to me they seemed boring."

"Sounds as if you are anything but normal."

Fowl looked furiously at Nika.

"If you want to play a role of the psychologist make it up to the mark!"

Artemis twisted his face but all the same continued.

" All of them suggested to go on a date themselves. And I didn't stay long with any of them."

Nika wanted to ask a following question, but understood, that it will be better to allow the boy to continue. At least, in this case a wave of aggression won't fall on her shoulders.

"Honestly, they reminded one another. Identical character, almost a standard appearance, the same interests. I could not tell apart Jill from Vanessa if you understand what i mean. At times I even confused there names," Here it seemed to Nika that Artemis grinned, " and it costed me a number of brain cells. All these girls also appeared to be very jealous. Moreover, I found all of them equally silly and limited.

This time the the girl stopped the video. And again, nothing.

"How did they look?"

"I would say, almost the same. Basically blondes, sometimes brunettes. Tall and thin. Even_ too_ thin."

Medici tugged at the lock of her hair.

"Say, Fowl, did you ever," a brief pause; "did you ever love one of them?"

Artemis shook his head.

"And what if you would meet a girl unlike them? A short girl, red-headed, harmonious and flexible? And she would be clever. Could you grow to love her?"

Artemis slowly nodded.

"Probably."

"Then look at Holly."

Artemis almost opened his mouth from the amazement.

"How can you say that?" He asked.

Medici lifted her eyebrows.

"Well if Holly isn't good enough for you, then I do not know who is!"

Artemis sighed wearily.

"Well at first, she is good enough. Secondly, she is even too good. And thirdly, I – am an immoral type."

"You are afraid to love her." Prompted Lieutenant Medici.

Artemis sighed again.

"What do you mean "afraid"? I simply shouldn't. And she too."

"Can I ask? Do you believe …?"

"In love at first sight?" Artemis-junior interrupted her. "No"

Nika twisted her finger at her temple.

"Actually I wished to ask about the Stockholm syndrome."

"I did not know that you are familiar with such expressions!"

"Fowl, don't change the subject!

Artemis frowned.

"Alright. I don't trust in a Stockholm syndrome. Especially in Holly having it."

"Too bad" Nika said instructively. "Even if I after several hours of talking with you, it starts to appear in me, poor Holly should look at you very favorably. You know, Fowl when this adventure will be over, I will be the first to drink at your wedding. For the Stockholm syndrome!"

"Looks like you are flying on cloud nine, _Medici_! I suggest you come down from there." They heard a sonorous voice whence from the window sill. "I don't have syndrome. Especially not a_ Stockholm syndrome!_"

Artemis and Nika turned around instantly. On a window sill sat Holly, and she looked_mad._

* * *

_Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _


	12. Chapter 12

Giving Medici a glare that could seem like a « last 999 Chinese warning », Holly informed gloomy:

"I saw Liz and her troops."

"Are you sure its her?" Medici interrupted her

"Who else could it be?" Holly gave her another poisonous glare.

Artemis, who didn't want to listen to their chit-chat, stopped the footage again. This time he saw dark figures right at the end of the path.

Nika stared at the screen and whistled:

" It is Lizzi. I can bet all of my gold on that."

"And how much gold exactly?" Fowl took an interest.

"Enough to cover the ransom for Holly. I even know how much you'd want. One ton."

Fowl frowned.

"What kind of rubbish are you talking about?!"

" It's not rubbish, it's a historical event!"

"Nika, shut up!" said Captain Short from the window sill.

" I listen and obey the captain," responded Medici. "Better come here and watch this."

Holly wanted to kick the impudent and absolutely dismissed elf, but then changed her mind. She slid off the window sill and approached the table, standing to the right of Artemis looking at the monitor.

"Yes, Lizzi is perfectly recognizsible."

"If it's not a secret, how can you tell?" asked Artemis.

"You see that front figure?" said Nika.

Artemis nodded.

"Only Lizzi could think of walking on high and thin heels with a LEP uniform." Ingenuously explained Lieutenant Medici. " There can't be a situation for her to forget about fashion."

Artemis looked more closely. True,one of the elves had different boots: too thin, with high heels. From the corner of his eyes he looked at Holly's legs and was convinced, that hers and Medic's were flat.

Then Holly broke the silence.

"By the way, and where is Butler?"

Artemis frowned.

"A good question. He should have returned a long time ago!"

Silence hung in the room, but this time it was ominous.

-"He could be busy? - asked Nika which did not trust such an option.

Artemis shook his head.

"No. He is a professional," the young man swallowed. "Besides, he should have returned sooner then Holly. It takes only a few minutes from here to reach the cellar."

"We can go down and look." offered Nika.

But Holly instantly interrupted her.

"No way."

"But its Butler," pressed Fowl. "If something happened we must help him. He saved me and you a number of times if you forget."

"No." Repeated Holly. "If we go there we will risk getting into a trap. And then we won't be able to help Butler or ourselves."

Artemis took the mouse and started clicking on the screen. On the screen one after another appeared images, probably transmitted from deferent cameras installed in the private residence.

"What are you doing?" Asked Nika, but then exclaimed. "Exactly! But you are sure we will find him there?"

"There are two cameras installed in the cellar." responded Artemis. "However, they do not allow to examine some corners, you can hide behind the barrels."

Holly lifted her eyebrow.

"Behind the barrels? You have wine?"

Artemis nodded.

"How can you drink it?"

"So what?" Artemis was surprised. "You don't drink?"

The girls nodded "No".

"There!" Artemis sticked his finger to the screen, that was so unlike him.

Holly and Nika as if captivated, stared at that part of the image to were showed Artemis's long manicured finger. There were huge barrels that stood in a straight line. An arm lay out behind the last barrel and undoubtedly belonged to person in a black business suit. Any doubts about Butler getting a hold up vanished to ashes and more importantly: those fingers were still holding a gun.

Artemis said gloomily:

"If he is dead, this Djuval will pay for this!"

With that he turned away from the screen, not wanting to look any longer.

"They probably just knocked him out." Assumed Holly.

Artemis gritted his teeth.

Captain Short did not tear her gaze from the screen. She saw two officers in the LEP uniform. One of them laid down on his stomach on the barrel and looked downwards, possibly at Butler. The other one reached for the bodyguards gun, but unfortunately for him it turned out to be too heavy

Nika looked at her questiongly and turned back to the footage transmitted by the first camera. Stopping the image she could see, that the group started to move. Right now, they were almost at the door of the main entrance.

"So, ladies and gentlemen we have two groups that are after us." Medici summed.

Right at that moment they all heard a deafening crash coming from downstairs  
————————————————————

"I do not want to go there!" Sentenced Onyx, a very young sprite from Duvall's group. "This Fowl didn't invite us! And i don't want to lose my magic. I am not a gnome-kleptomaniac."

Lizzi got annoyed and irritated from all these moanings, as she intuitively felt, that her other assistants were hammered by the similar fears. By the way, Holly and Nika and hundreds of other officers in the LEP were wrong to think that Elizabeth had no brains. When Lizzi wanted to achieve and get something she would become tremendously inventive. I would also like to add that she simply dreamed of Shorts and Medici's death.

"D'Arvit!" She swore. "I have already told you that you took pills which will neutralize the effect of a nausea!"

"But we will still lose our magic!" Interrupted Beatle, Onyx's friend.

Others agreed with him.

"Well so what?" Said Lizzi. "You won't be there too long. And all of you are going to get promoted for the service. I promise you, the chairman Charters will do it personally. What about now? Soldiers. You must serve and serve for years just to become even a corporal. And now think with your brains. Only one operation and you already can become lieutenants. And the most diligent will become even captains. You will surpass these upstarts and will become famous as the policemen who got rid of the world's biggest threat-Artemis Fowl."

The solders in her team for some reason - probably envy- hated Holly and Nika too. This hatred in a combination with desire that Duvall awoke in them, pushed them to go. Everybody, except for Cody who was sitting in the shuttle and trying to find Artemis Fowl's number.

"Long live Elizabeth!" Onyx was the first to shout.

Is it necessary to say that everyone else supported him?

Duvall grinned and looked at the screen of her computer.

"Ok then, our saboteurs informed that they managed to knock out Fowls bodyguard." She said. "Listen, you don't have to do anything! Who are we against at? Some boy, who Holly and Medici are just making sound like a genius with a big head. What can they do to you? The boy can't even shoot! Let alone fight! Break the door!"

At the time Cody was sitting in the shuttle and with shivering fingers was typing a message. Having finished, he wiped the sweat from his forehead, dialed Artemis's number and clicked the button "send". When the computer gave a small sounded informing him that the message was send, Cody sighed and leaned back in his armchair. The job was done.

————————————————

Neither Holly, nor Nika and especially Artemis did not know, that the source of the crash was the broken door. Nevertheless, the girls started to prepare for a fight: they removed the blasters from the safety fuses, pushed Artemis under his own desk made from oak and took the positions most convenient for defense: Nika turned around one of the soft armchairs back forward and sat on it bending down so no one will see her; Holly in turn, sat behind the distant end of the table. They decided not to us there shields. More likely Lizzi's team had helmets that allowed to see them even then. Secondly, the shield must be removed to make a clean shot.

Holly moved the power regulator on "three" so that she would take out her opponent for certain. Then she knocked on the wooden panel of a table to draw Artemis's attention.

"What's the matter captain?" He asked.

"Whatever happens, sit under the table and don't come out!" Said Holly to the young man.

"I can shoot." He said like a five year old, whose mother didn't allow him to see a movie because he wasn't old enough.

"I bet on anything, only at motionless targets from one cm away!" Holly sniffed. She wasn't a high opinion on Fowls abilities.

Artemis didn't answer.

Behind a door they heard someone's steps running towards the room.

"They must be here!" someone shouted, but obviously not Lizzi. "Behind this door."

Judging by the sound someone tried to turn the door handle. Of course the door was looked. Right after Butler left, Artemis locked the door and the key was in his pocket. Certainly, for the armed fighters the door could not serve as a serious obstacle. However the attackers had to waste a few minutes trying to open it, till someone clever suggested opening it with a universal master key which, as we all know, should open any door in the world.

At last the door swung open, but nobody hesitated to enter the room. All of them knew captain Short and senior lieutenant Medici as very skilled fighters, able to achieve victory even in hopeless situations, and to become the first target for their blasters. And what if Fowl supplied them with mud man guns? - bottom point, nobody wanted to enter. The fact that the elves were hidden somewhere waiting to open fire was clear even to Liz.

At last Onyx cautiously stepped into the room expecting, any second a shot. However that didn't happen: Both Holly and Nika perfectly understood that a shot will give away there positions.

Seeing that nobody was shooting at Onyx his comrades tumbled into the room and…

Neither Holly nor Nika didn't even start to shoot when Artemis received a message on his cell phone. He nearly gasped from the surprise « Invite Root and his team into the house. The well-wisher », - the message said.

Roots team, that was well hidden from mud man eyes by there shields, wes in mid air opposite the studt's window. Trouble and Julius Root appeared just opposite to the open window which was closer to the table. Both of them also held the doorway under a sight, damning the inability to enter into a mud man house.

And when Holly and Nika which were perfectly visible from the windows, opened fire the elves heard a shout which, obviously, belonged to the owner of the private residence.

"Major Root and his troops can enter!"

Duvalls group stopped from surprise. And even though that lasted for a brief moment it was enough for Root to give an order:

"Everyone, inside!" his team, preliminary braking the second window entered the house and that's when hell broke lose.

After hearing the ring of broken glass, Artemis realized that his "invitation" was accepted as Root team and rushed into the room. After a few seconds everything went unusually silent. As if being in a trance, Artemis got out from under his desk and straightened, only to be thrown back at the window with a sharp pain in his chest.

In a few meters from him stood a beautiful blond women with a smug face. In her hand she held the real revolver made by humans, and was now aiming at him to finish him off.

And the fact that Nika seeing this immediately jumped and struck Lizzi on her hand, kicked the pistol and knocked her on the floor, didn't help Artemis.

"Hold it, Medici." Croaked Lizzi lying on her side. "You still will regret standing in my way like this! As well as Short! All of you will be under the tribunal!"

"You are not in the position to give orders and to threaten me." Noticed Nika.  
And, convincing herself that such opportunity comes only in a life time, lieutenant Medici knocked Duvall out, punching her right between the eyes.

After Lizzi's face kissed the floor, Lieutenant Medici straightened and looked round. To the left- Trouble was helping one of there own, who was badly injured. His brother pretended to do the same, when in truth he simply stood at the corner and looked around. Root rushed from one to another, shouted and sometimes thanked his fighters.

But she couldn't see Holly. Where was Holly? And Fowl?

Nika turned around.

Artemis laid near the wall as Holly bend over him.

Blood flew from his wound and together with it his life. Artemis knew that the wound was fatal and his death was a matter of time, but his heart continued to hope. Because in the end, Holly was sitting near him and she was full of magic. Holly and a fatally wounded person. It happened before, didn't it?

"I will die?" Artemis asked trying to make her heal him already.

The elf nodded.

"Too close to the heart." she explained. "It will be over in a coupe of minutes."

"Can you heal me?" Fowl asked.

"No." Holly said sharply. "And even if I could, I still wouldn't! It will be better this way for my people."

Her answer was absolutely unexpected. Holly could not say this, no! To his surprise, the young man did not feel any pain, nor fear. Only sincere bewilderment.

Artemis tried to rise on his elbow, but couldn't. Then he looked Holly in the eyes that too took plenty of effort and whispered very passionately, even during the last moments of his life never changing his habits:

"I love you."

It seemed to him, that Holly's lips trembled slightly. However, it could be a hallucination. But in any case her face will be the last that he will see in his life. Artemis greedily looked at her for the last time just as the diver makes a deep breath before diving and closed his eyes.

Holly looked at him for a few seconds - though it seemed much longer then that. Her consciousness fought, like a small fish in a strong currant.

"You can't" She said to herself. " It is impossible!"

That's it, it is impossible! Whether you want it or not! You can't threaten an entire civilization because one mud man!

Holly sighed and put her hand on his chest.

Magic slowly flew from her fingers.

**_A/N-ok,thats it for the first part!Please do review:) _**


End file.
